The Fantastic Quadastrophy Sleepover
by JustVilda Potter
Summary: For the first time in like forever Tom and Anne decide to trust the quads, and leave them alone for two whole days! And as if that wasn't enough, they're also letting them invite some friends over for a mega sleepover! In the end the sleepover turns out pretty good, with both fantastic and catastrophic moments.
1. Out-of-State Vacation

**Note: This is my first story I've ever written on this site, so I'm a newbie, and I barely know how to do anything. So this story isn't of the best quality, but I'm truly putting everything I can into it.**

**July 2020 update: I am now updating this story to be of better quality and to fit in better with my other stories. So if you've read this story before and is now rereading it, you will find changes; not to the story itself, but to the writing.**

**(Before writing this I watched through the entire series, and wrote down every little fact mentioned throughout the series)**

**Note 2: I do not own any of these characters, places or anything!**

**Note 3: This story takes place somewhere in season 4 before Dicky went to ****Australia**

**Now enjoy**

* * *

It was a normal day in Boulder, Colorado. The summer sun was beaming a warming light on the cities and towns of Colorado, birds where chirping, and happy kids were running down the streets. Summer break had just started for all the kids in Boulder, and now everyone was all hyped up over all the possibilities they didn't have during the school year; going on vacations, attending pool parties and eating way too much ice cream. All the things you can only do in the warmth.

For the Harper quadruplets the freedom of summer break usually meant hanging out in the sporting goods store _Get Sporty! _Whether that meant playing laser tag or drinking as many free smoothies as they could (typically three before Tom, their father, would start forcing them to pay). Not every day looked like that though (if it did, Tom would run out of smoothie cups). Some days they would just stay in their pajamas all day and watch TV. That's exactly what they were doing when they found out what they would be spending their first summer break weekend doing.

Dawn half-sat, half-lay in the middle of the couch in a position that severely hurt her neck posture. She held the controller in her hand and zapped lazily between shows on the streaming site they payed for monthly. Show after show got rejected.

On the right side of her Ricky sat in his red, plaid pajamas. His arms were crossed, and he actually had a pretty good sitting posture. He watched the TV screen swap between all the different shows they had downloaded during the first three days of summer break, shaking his head at how picky Dawn was being about which show they would watch.

On the other side of Dawn Dicky sat, trying to count all the shows that they had a possibility of watching, but failing miserably. The situation was ironic, seeing as his shirt read; "You Can Count on Me". The shirt was ironic for almost every situation he was in, as he mostly didn't really get what they were doing.

On the armrest next to Dicky, Nicky sat, not really paying attention to what the others were doing. Out of boredom, he quietly tapped his fingers around on the armrest, his knees, or the sleeves of his striped pajamas.

After almost two minutes of lone zapping through every single show, Dawn burst out saying desperately:

"Why is there nothing to watch!?"

"_Nothing_?" Ricky asked, wondering if she was being serious.

"Dawn, we've downloaded 34 different shows, how is there _nothing_ to watch?" Nicky added to Ricky's question. Dawn looked up at him with an irritated face and sighed, sounding like Nicky had just asked the stupidest question she had heard in a while.

"_Because_, we've already watched every single episode of 33 shows, and there's no way I'm watching dad's dog house show," she said. She irritably threw the controller on the coffee table, almost knocking over a coffee cup someone had left overnight. A short silence followed, before Ricky broke it.

"Then maybe you should give the remote to someone else, who doesn't care about watching a show twice."

Dawn let out a little laugh of mixtured amusement and pity for her brother's stupidity. "No way! None of you know how to choose a good show."

"Guys, we don't wanna go down this road again. We all remember what happened last time we went a little crazy over the remote," Nicky piped up. Everyone slowly nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we supposed to do? If there's no TV, there's literally _nothing_ to do in this house," Dicky unhappily said.

Just then Tom and Anne walked down the stairs, hearing what he said.

"Come on kids, there are plenty of things to do here!" Anne said, a slight misery to her tone, as her kids were really good at giving up on things before giving them a try.

"_There are_? I mean I thought the only-" Tom began talking, but then Anne turned her head back to give him an angry glare. "I mean... of course there are things to do!" This was not the first time that the quads had heard his voice go loud and free of emotions when he lied. The quadruplets and Anne all looked at him with disbelief. Anne then took a quick breath, before turning back to her kids.

"Anyway! Do you kids think the house would be more fun if me and dad weren't here?" she said while trotting down to the kids on the couch. She put her hands on Dawn's left shoulder, and Dicky's right.

"Yes. Definitely." Dawn answered, and pushed Anne's hand off her shoulder. Anne let go of Dicky's shoulder too, and walked around the couch, so she stood in front of the quads.

"You're blocking the TV," Dicky complained.

"If that's the case, tomorrow, Saturday and half of Sunday will be your lucky days!" she said excitedly, acting like Dicky hadn't said anything. The quads immediately stood up from the couch.

"What?" "How?" "Why?" the boys asked, very pumped up. Anne smiled at them, Dawn & Tom.

"Why don't you tell them, Tom?" she asked her husband. Tom smiled even wider and ran over to Anne.

"We're going on a trip to Utah over the weekend!" he said sounding just as excited and happy as the quads. The four kids' jaws dropped.

"That's incredible!" Ricky said.

"I can't believe it! First time out of the state for non-visiting-family things!" Nicky shouted.

"We need to start packing!" Dawn said, and she started a run towards their rooms, along with the other three. Then, to their confusion, Anne stopped them.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," she said while running toward them. The quads looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked.

"I didn't mean that _we_ are going," she explained, waving her hand in a gesture than enclosed the whole family. She then walked over to Tom again. "I meant that _we_ are going," she said, gesturing to just her and Tom. The quads looked at her with fallen faces.

"Then... what do _we_ do?" Dawn asked, gesturing to her and her brothers. Then her eyes widened terrifiedly, and her facial features froze. "We are _not_ staying at aunt Jackie's, right?"

"No you're not," Anne revealed, relieving them.

"Grandma's house?" Ricky asked, with a just as horrified face as Dawn, thinking of the fact that if that was the case, he wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom for the whole weekend.

"No," Anne said ("Phew," Ricky said with a hand on his now relaxed chest).

"Any babysitter?" Nicky asked.

"No, you're thirteen," Tom said. Anne quickly leaned close to him and whispered:

"Tom they're _fourteen_." She got back up.

"Well, since you guys are _fourteen_, we thought it might be time to give you another chance at being home alone," she said. The quads' jaws dropped again.

"That's incredible!", Ricky said again.

"I can't believe it! First time home alone for more than three hours!" Nicky shouted.

"What are we gonna do all alone?" Dicky asked.

"Oh, you won't be _all_ alone," Anne interrupted. She had walked over to the door, and looked like she had just been peeking out of the window beside it. All of the quads looked at her, anticipating more words of miracles to come from her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I mean this," Anne swung the door open, and outside the door stood Mae, Miles, Natlee, Sadie and Kipper, all with wide smiles.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"What is this!?" Nicky asked, obviously very confused, but happy. Dicky rolled his eyes at him.

"It's our friends, doofus!" he said and sighed. "And I'm usually the one who doesn't know things..."

The others simply frowned for a fraction of a second before going back to what really mattered at the moment: Finding out what was going on.

"Why are they here?" Dawn asked, starstruck with an open-mouthed smile stuck on her face.

"We thought that we may as well let you guys have a few friends over for a two-night sleepover," Tom explained. "Tomorrow to Sunday." The quads immediately turned back to their friends. Summer break had just gotten better.

"Oh myyy gooooooosh!" Dawn shouted.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Ricky said.


	2. Competition Plans

Almost 24 hours had passed since the quads got to know about the sleepover. Right when the clock hit the 24 hour mark the quads heard their doorbell go "_Ding dong ding dong, dong ding ding dong_". From their rooms, the quads heard it in the distance, and the race down the stairs begun.

"I'm getting the door!", Dawn shouted at her brothers.

"No, I'm the door-getter!", Dicky shouted back.

"You're the phone-answerer!", Ricky shouted at him, while taking a sharp turn to run down the stairs.

"Why do we let him answer the phone!?", Nicky shouted, before smoothly running past the other three. He stopped on the platform in the middle and jumped over the last steps. Then he ran to the door. He didn't care about the fact that he was only in his underwear and a blue t-shirt with cartoon lightning strikes on it. After all, who could it be if not their friends. Nicky swung the door open, and to his surprise, the delivery woman stood outside. He looked at her with a shocked face, then down at his bare legs. Then he made a run for his bedroom, while shouting; "You get the door!", to his fully dressed siblings. The three oldest quads walked over to the door.

"Hey!", Dawn cheerfully said. "Got a delivery for us?"

"I am your delivery person, aren't I?", the brown haired woman said. She then picked up a big package standing beside the door, and from her face & body while picking it up, you could tell it was heavy. Ricky, Dicky & Dawn looked at the big box, amazed by the size.

"What is it?", Ricky asked, hopeful that it was for them.

The woman pulled a list out of the pocket on her brown suit.

"Let's see!", she said. "Two bags of buttered popcorn. One family size bag of cheese doodles. Nerds, pop rocks, toxic waste, Twinkies & five bars of chocolate."

As she listed all the things three out of four quads looked at her with even more thrill than before.

"For what?", Dicky asked.

"For you guys", Anne's voice said from behind them. They turned their heads, and Tom & Anne were standing by the door to the kitchen.

"We ordered a bunch of snacks and candy for you a couple of days ago", Anne continued.

"Oh my goodness, thank you!", Dawn burst out.

"No problem _at all_, honey. We want this to be the best sleepover ever for you", Anne said.

"Awwww, that's so sweet", the delivery woman all of a sudden said. The others had totally forgotten she was still there, and so they just looked at her awkwardly. She seemed to get what was happening, and just closed the door while smiling and nodding awkwardly.

"Wait... I forgot the map in the laundry room", Anne said as she realized she didn't have her map over Utah. She then left the room, along with Tom.

Just then Nicky came down the stairs, wearing a pair of bright yellow pants.

"So. What did I miss?", he asked. Then he saw the big package and the look on his siblings' faces, and ran down the last steps on the staircase.

"We just got a looooot of snacks for the sleepover", Dawn explained.

"Great!", Nicky squealed happily.

"Speaking of the sleepover, when is everyone coming?", Ricky asked. The second after he said that the doorbell was heard again.

"How about now", Dawn said, smiling.

"No, not now. I've not brushed my hair, and this is my pajama shirt", Dicky said. Dawn turned to him with a disappointed, annoyed face.

"That wasn't a question", she said.

"You mean it was a rhetorical question" Ricky corrected her while he went to the door, and opened it. This time it actually was their friends, standing there, smiling widely, and carrying big bags full of sleepover things.

"Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home, as this _will be_ your home for the next two days", Ricky said, while the others walked in.

"I'm _so_ excited for this sleepover!", Mae said as she put her bag on the couch.

"I know, right!", Dawn exclaimed as Mae and her sat down on the couch. Natlee and Sadie sat down next to them.

"Totally! No rules, no restrictions, no parents", Natlee counted up. Then Tom and Anne walked through the kitchen door. Natlee looked up at them, and her face went disappointed.

"Oh... Parents...", she said. Anne crouched down to Natlee's level on the couch.

"Don't worry. We're _just_ leaving", she said before she stood up again. Tom and her then walked over to the quads. She started hugging them while Tom stood by the door, waiting for her so they could leave.

"Bye Dawn, I love you", Anne said as she hugged her only daughter tightly. She then turned to Ricky, and gave him a just as big hug, while telling him that she loved him. Dicky & Nicky got hugs just like them. Right before letting go of her youngest son Anne whispered:

"I expect you to take care of feeding all of you."

Nicky gladly accepted her request.

"Bye kids! I love you!", Anne shouted as she walked through the front door.

"Yeah, they get it, Anne", Tom said impatiently as he followed her.

* * *

Half an hour later the nine kids in the house were all gathered around the coffee table in the living room. The quadruplets, Mae & Miles were sitting on the couch. Sadie sat in one of the armchairs, with Kipper standing behind it, while Natlee sat on the opposite side of the table from them. They were all actively discussing what they were going to do during these days.

"I have a great idea for tomorrow", Natlee said confidently. The others looked at her, getting onto the edges of their seats, waiting for the amazing plan she had.

"We'll go to Fro-yo You Didn't, and get some fro-yo", she said while nodding to herself.

"Come on, you're just saying that cause you get it for free on Saturdays", Dawn said, and leaned back again. "You'll still make us pay for it."

"And why would that stop us from going?", Natlee asked, a passive-aggressive tone to her voice.

"I'm good with going there", Miles quickly said. Mae smiled.

"Well, I am if you are", she said and gave Miles a cutesy look.

"I'm okay with going there too", Nicky said, trying to make it look not-so-obvious he only did it to please Natlee. "I mean we do have money."

Then Dawn sat bolt right up in the couch, interrupting the fro-yo situation.

"Okay, I think tomorrow's settled now. Can we please get onto some sleepover business now?", she asked.

"Sure! Like what? I'd be up for anything! Truth or dare, never have I ever", Sadie started rambling. She then gasped and shouted;

"Doing each other's hair and nails!"

"_Doing each other's hair_? Please, do you think we would be up for something so girly?", Ricky said with an are-you-serious-tone.

"Ooh! I have an idea!", Dicky burst out. "We can play virtual wrestling!"

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"Please, do you think we'd be up to do something so childish?", Dawn said.

"Well, what do you have in mind for 'sleepover business'?", Ricky asked. Dawn smirked. Clearly she had an idea she thought was amazing.

"We're going to have a competition", she started, bringing in the attention of everyone. "A competition which will see which one of us can stay awake the longest."

Everyone seemed to like it, nodding and smiling.

"So, what's the price?", Kipper interrupted. Dawn went quiet. She obviously hadn't thought up that part.

"Anyone got any ideas?", she asked. Dicky sat up higher.

"The winner... could get their own pet tiger", he said, clearly proud of himself and his suggestion.

"Something a little more realistic?", Ricky suggested.

"Like a pet cat?", Dicky asked. Then Nicky lit up.

"No, like his or her favorite dessert, made by me", he said. Mae seemed to immediately like the idea.

"Good! Cause Mama could really use some pie!", she said exhilarated.

"Uh no. He'll be making chocolate chip muffins tomorrow", Dawn said. She was sure she would win. But so was Sadie.

"Actually, get ready to make red velvet cookies", she said. Nicky laughed.

"Oh, I won't be making any of that. I'll be making _my_ favorite dessert, and I won't share any of it", he declared. Everyone gave him an are-you-serious look.

"Nicky, you're always the first one to go to bed. What makes you think you'll win?", Ricky said.

"Yeah, you have no chance", Dawn stated.

"I go to bed first because I want to get enough sleep! I do it because I want to, not because I need to", Nicky spat out.

"Yeah, sure. Just like I don't _need_ to stay one sandwich ahead, but I _want_ to", Dicky said.

"Dicky, those situations are totally different", Ricky replied.

Very soon, as expected by the others, it turned into a quad fight, which led to the five guests leaving the room to set up their sleeping bags.


	3. Spider and the Fluff

"No, not there. Put it beside the bean bag," Dawn instructed. She was trying to find place for Natlee, Sadie and Mae's sleeping bags. The four girls were in Dawn's room, moving furniture and stuffed animals around to make their sleeping bags fit. Half of the random things scattered around the floor were already shoved under Dawn's bed.

"Why can't I just put it here?", Mae asked, and pushed her sleeping bag to the bedside table.

"No, I want to be able to _get into_ my own bed," Dawn answered. She then got off her bed, and lightly kicked the sleeping bag away.

"There's still another side of the bed," Mae said.

"Yeah, but Natlee's there," Dawn said, as Natlee put a black pillow in her pink sleeping bag.

"And Sadie is by the desk, so this is the only place left," Mae said and crossed her arms. "Or do you want me to sleep in the boys room?"

Dawn immediately looked up at Mae, in horror. She couldn't have Mae sleep in there. It would be horrible for both of them.

"Okay, you can have your sleeping bag there! I don't want to put you through the torture of sleeping in _there,_" she said and started making Mae's sleeping bag extra comfortable. Mae stood by her, smiling.

"Good. Cause we did agree on boys sleeping in one room, and girls in another one. And anyway, why would they want to sleep in the same room as any of _us_?" she asked, before kneeling down to help make her "bed" for the next two nights. All of a sudden the three male quads burst through the door.

"Dawn, can we sleep in your room tonight?" Ricky gasped with a big hint of panic in his voice.

"Guess I was wrong...," Mae mumbled to herself.

"Absolutely!" Dawn said with a fake sweet voice. The boys seemed relieved.

"NOT!" Dawn then continued, now annoyed. The boys scared faces from three seconds earlier returned.

"But-" Dicky started before Dawn cut him off.

"Why would you even want to sleep in here?"

"Miles found a spider in his sleeping bag!" Nicky cried. Dawn gave them a disappointed, annoyed look.

"Really?" she asked, her voice sounding just as irritated as she looked. "You're going to let a spider take control of you."

The boys all looked at each other, looking for answers in each other. They all seemed to come to an agreement, and nodded. Dawn stood up and went over to the boys.

"Maybe I should call you Scaredy, Cowardly and... Fear...ee," she said, hitting each one of them on the chest once as she said the nicknames.

"Why do I have to be Scaredy?", Dicky asked, sounding a little offended.

"And why am I Cowardly?", Nicky said.

"Because you _are_ cowardly," Dawn replied.

"Scaredy and Cowardly are at least better than Feary," Ricky said. "It's not even a real word!"

Dawn then picked up the closest thing; a magazine, and slapped the boys across their faces with it.

"Your names don't matter right now, what matters is that you're a bunch of babies," she snapped at them. Then Miles and Kipper entered the room.

"Guys, I told you it was okay. It was just a piece of fluff from my slipper," Miles revealed. The room was quiet for a second, before Nicky, Ricky & Dicky all went; "Oh."

"Great!" Dawn yelled out into the room. "Now they're afraid of fluff!"

"It looked like a spider!", Nicky shouted, trying to defend him and the others.

"You didn't even see it! Miles said he found something in his sleeping bag, you all yelled '_SPIDER_!' and ran out of the room," Kipper said, throwing his hands in the air as he shouted 'spider'. Everyone looked at the Icky's, who just smiled awkwardly.

* * *

**This chapter is short, but that's because it is in fact a mistake. The Dawn's room scene was supposed to be the start to what will now be chapter 4.**


	4. Master Plans

**This is the chapter that was supposed to start with Dawn's room. But now it won't. Now it will start with Nicky in the kitchen at 5 pm.**

* * *

From the second the guests had walked through the door things had been pretty wild. They had already eaten one of the bags of buttered popcorn, there was the spider incident, they had watched two movies, and that was only scratching the surface of the sleepover iceberg.

For lunch Nicky had made a great vegetarian lasagna, which had not been appreciated by the others at all. At first they all thought it was a regular lasagna, and they loved it at that. When they then dug in and saw the veggies though, they had all completely changed their mind. Dawn immediately got up from her chair, and started pacing, while complaining about how she _really_ wanted meat. Then Dicky came up with the amazing idea that they should go to El Pepper Pot. Not because he thought of eating there. He just wanted nacho balls. Nicky agreed to follow them there.

Little did they know he had a plan. He'd give them their meat for dinner, but not just any meat. He was going to serve turkey... with gravy...and while the others ate that and got sleepy, he would eat the lasagna from earlier. It would work as revenge, but also double as a good tactic to win the 'Staying Awake Competition'. The quads wanted to call it 'Staying Awake _Quad_petition', but the others wouldn't let them, saying it didn't include them.

Whatever the competition was called, Nicky was going to win. While happily preparing the turkey, he started thinking about what he was going to make for himself. Macarons? Truffles? A cake?

Anything that said 'I won the competition! In your faces!'

Maybe he could write that in frosting...

* * *

One thing Nicky didn't know though, was that he wasn't the only one with a plan.  
Dawn was in her room, alone, preparing eight big glasses of warm milk. She planned to give everyone a glass, and by doing so, easily winning. At least that would knock out the other quads; if they fell for it.

Dawn sat on her bed, smiling to herself, thinking she was such a genius. She thought she was the only one with a plan to win. It was unbeknownst to her that nearly everyone did.

* * *

Once it was time for Nicky's turkey & gravy everyone happily went into the kitchen, only knowing they would be eating meat. Sadie got in first, and asked:

"What's for dinner Nicky?"

"Oh, it is something _real_ good!" Nicky said ingeniously with his back turned away from the others. He then turned around, revealing a big tray with the turkey on it.

"Turkey with gravy!" he excitedly said. Almost everyone understood what he was trying to do immediately.

"Sooo... How much of that turkey are you going to eat yourself?" Ricky asked, while sitting down in his chair.

"None. Absolutely none," Nicky giggled. "I'll be eating this _delicious_ vegetable lasagna."

Everyone still looked at him with annoyed disbelief.

"Nicky, we all know what you're up to," Dawn told her younger brother.

"We do?" Dicky asked, confused. He had already put a turkey leg on his plate. "I don't see how this could go wrong."

Sadie laughed, while Dicky took a big bite of his food.

"He's trying to put us to sleep, silly!" she explained with her usual cheerful voice. Dicky got a shocked look on his face, and spat out the turkey onto his plate. He looked up at Nicky.

"You Chea-liar!" he shouted at him. Nicky threw his hands up in the air, and backed away a few steps.

"What are we going to eat now?" Miles asked.

"We could go to Captain Feldy's." Ricky suggested.

"Or Captain Galactic's," Kipper said. Sadie gasped.

"Are you joking? I love that place!" she shouted.

"Me too!" Kipper replied.

"I do not. At all," Natlee said firmly. "Do you guys have any leftovers?"

Nicky laughed for a second. He had walked over to the counter with the turkey.

"The only food we've got in this fridge is _my_ lasagna," he explained.

"Oh, come on! We've got to have something else," Dawn said. She got out of her chair and walked over to the fridge, where she opened the door. There was barely anything in there. Some butter, some cheese, a couple of vegetables, two cartons of milk, but no food, except for the lasagna, like Nicky said. Dawn slowly closed the door, like she was looking through the fridge one last time. She then turned towards the table and said:

"Okay, there's no food."

"Then can we go to Captain Feldy's?" Dicky asked.

"I want to go to Captain Galactic's," Kipper said.

"Nicky, can you make something else?" Dawn suggested.

"I've already made two meals you've denied today. It's this turkey or nothing!" Nicky answered.

"I don't like turkey," Ricky blandly said.

"Okay, I gotta ask. Are we eating dinner? Are we not eating dinner?" Mae asked.

"I'm not making anything new," Nicky said simply.

"Ooh!" Dicky suddenly burst out. "We have chimichangas in the garage."

In a second all of them were out of the room, except Nicky.

His plan had failed, and so he just went to the fridge to get his piece of lasagna.


	5. Horror Pranks

**Friday-8 pm**

A couple of hours after dinner was when everyone started feeling a little sleepy. It was only 8 pm, but somehow everyone started feeling tired. They all blamed it on the pressure, saying that knowing they had to stay awake made them feel unable to do it. At about 7:30 they all gathered in the living room and decided to watch a movie. Not just any movie though. They were watching horror movie. After a little arguing they all agreed to watch the movie "That", about a creepy clown called "Pennysmart", who kidnapped people in a little town.

About half an hour into the movie they were barely talking to each other. Dawn was intensely eating buttered popcorn, not taking her eyes off the screen. She had taken the whole bowl off the table, and no one seemed to mind it, so she kept it.

Ricky had been holding a chocolate bar for the first ten minutes of the movie, but now that lay on the floor. Instead he tightly hugged a pillow, half covering his face. Dicky had his eyes glued to the screen, while also chewing on his nails, instead of the cheese doodles he had on his lap (not the bowl, but about fifteen actual cheese doodles).

Nicky sat on the armrest, completely frozen in fear. He hadn't moved an inch for about twenty minutes. All he did was sit there with a terrified expression on his face. Mae and Miles sat on the floor, in front of the coffee table. They held on to each other tightly, not letting their eyes look anywhere except at the TV.

Sadie and Kipper sat together in the armchair closest to the kitchen. They weren't holding on to each other, but they were certainly close. Every now and then Sadie would grab Kippers arm to cover her eyes from the horror in the movie.

Natlee was the only one who seemed to think the movie was actually fun. She stared at the screen with a slight smile. Fear excited her in a way it did to none of the others.

* * *

**Friday-10 pm**

After about two hours, the credits (finally) started appearing on the screen. The thrill from the movie had given everyone a slight kick of energy, and they weren't as tired as when they started. Now they were scared instead. After about ten seconds of credits Natlee turned to the others.

"So! What did you think of 'That'?"

Everyone still looked terrified, and a little frozen.

"Hellooo? Earth to everyone," Natlee said and snapped with her fingers. Everyone flinched, and looked alive again.

"It... it was good," Ricky looked like he was carefully thinking about every word he said. The initial shock was still there, and it was _Natlee_ he was talking to.

"Yeah, I just need something to drink right now," Mae said. Her voice did sound a little dry. She looked over into the darkness of the kitchen. By the look on her face, the others could tell she decided to not do it on her own. She looked at Miles.

"I am not going in there alone right now. Will you come with me?" Mae tried to look her cutest. Miles gave her a quick smile, said that of course he would do that, and they went off into the kitchen.

"Can we agree on not going anywhere alone for the rest of the night?"

"Why? Are you scared Nicky?" Natlee teased.

"No! But because there are clowns everywhere!" Nicky's voice was still shaky and startled. Natlee sighed and got out of her armchair.

"There are no clowns."

Then she started walking away to the stairs. She walked up the first steps, stopping on the platform. Before going up the last steps she made a silly scared face. Everyone looked after her as she disappeared into the pitch black hallway.

"Are we really gonna let her do that?", Dicky asked.

"Wha-...what could happen?" Sadie said, trying to sound cheerful.

Then Natlee let out a blood curdling scream that sent chills down the spines of several of the other kids. Dawn immediately stood up from the couch, spilling the left over popcorn everywhere.

"We're not gonna let her do that!"

All of them started to run for the stairs. When they had gotten about two to five steps up Natlee appeared round the corner, fluttering jazz hands in front of her. She started laughing at them.

"Got yaaaa!"

Everyone was both relieved and shocked. How did she have the urge to do that? Especially in the state of mind they were in after the movie!

"You guys were so scared! Wish I would've recorded it," Natlee chuckled. "That would be so funny to watch over and over again on my snapblap story."

"If you would've put that on snapblap you'd be dead!" Dawn warned her. Natlee smiled mischievously.

"That's why I'm putting it on faceshack."

She looked over everyone's heads, towards the kitchen. Mae and Miles were standing in there, looking out at them through the pass door. Mae held Natlee's phone, and she was clearly doing something with it. She turned the phone towards everyone else as the video was uploaded on Natlee's profile.

The six victims looked at Mae and Miles in the kitchen, up to Natlee, and back and forth so a couple of times.

"How did they know what to do?" Ricky asked. Natlee smiled, and walked down onto the last step before the platform.

"We came up with the prank plan while _you_ were in the bathroom, _you two_ were fixated on the movie, _you_ were frozen in fear, and _you two_ were hiding under your blankets."

"Clever," Ricky nodded. He was actually pretty impressed. He, along with Dawn, had been the ones hiding.

"I like this sleepover," Natlee confidently stated.

* * *

**Note 1: I know this has been a slower update than usual, and that is because school's back again. I can't update that much on Tuesdays, since I go to dance classes for one and a half hour then. I'll probably be able to update 2-5 times a week. I don't know how long this story will be, so we'll see for how long I'll be doing this. Then I will start on another story I have in mind.**

**Note 2: I need your help people! Is there anything special you would like to see happen during this sleepover? Or just anything that you think might happen during a sleepover with the Harper quads? Maybe something that can just generally happen during sleepovers?**  
**Please write ideas and suggestions in a review or private message, and I will probably write it in a chapter. I am thankful for every idea! If you did this it would be really appreciated!**


	6. First Quad Out

**Friday-10:30 pm**

The first moments after Natlee's little scare, everyone was kind of mad at her, Mae and Miles. However after about fifteen minutes they were all okay again. They mostly just laughed at it, and found it pretty funny how scared they got. All of them (except Natlee) were still scared to go anywhere dark alone though. So they had turned on the lights in all the rooms possible - the living room, the kitchen, the bedrooms and the bathrooms.

Nicky and Dicky were in the their bedroom. Dicky sat in Ricky's desk chair, and Nicky lay on his bed, on the verge of falling asleep. He had suspected this would happen ever since he started yawning uncontrollably, and so he had changed into his dark blue space patterned pajamas.

The others were downstairs, playing board games, but Nicky was too tired, and Dicky had decided that he didn't want to play "_bored games_". One thing he wanted to do was read the journal laying on the white desk, beside a book of crossword puzzles. Both the books belonged to Ricky, hence the golden 'R' on the fake leather front of the journal. Dicky picked the brown book up, and opened it.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Nicky yawned for the fourth time in five minutes, as he slowly sat up.

"Yes I am," Dicky answered. "I need to know if he's written anything about me."

"If Ricky finds out you read even a single word, he's gonna kill you! Or worse!"

"Worse? Do you mean like he would cut my hair?"

"Would a yes to that question make you put Ricky's journal down?"

Dicky nodded intensively.

"Then yes, he will cut your hair."

Nicky let himself fall onto his back again, and Dicky threw the journal on the table like it was about to bite his fingers off. He got out of the chair and threw himself onto the bed next to Nicky's.

"If I can't read Ricky's private thoughts, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"It's not a diary, that's Dawn's thing," Nicky explained "Ricky has a _journal_; those are not for private thoughts."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, not the point right now?"

"You have a point?"

"Yes I do. My point is that I don't have anything to do, cause all the others want to play bored games, but I don't want to play bored games, and I can't read Ricky's journal diary, so what is there to do?"

When he got no answer for a couple of seconds he looked over at Nicky, who was half asleep.

"Nicky!"

Nicky twitched, and sat bolt right up.

"I'm not tired!"

"Sure you're not," Dicky teased.

Then the door opened, and Ricky walked in. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"You can come down now," he said. He was annoyed. "We decided to stop playing when Natlee kept '_dropping_' the dice on low numbers, so she could roll again."

The two youngest quads got up from their beds (Dicky much faster than Nicky), and they walked out into the corridor. From there they got down the stairs. Dawn sat on the couch, eating the leftover cheese doodles.

"Where are the others?", Dicky asked.

"They were hungry, so they went into the kitchen," Dawn sighed.

She got up from the couch as the others walked over to her, Nicky falling behind. Dawn noticed this and smiled mischievously.

"Are you _tired_, Nicky," she evilly giggled.

"No. Not at all," Nicky said in the middle of a yawn. He caught up with the others, who were by the couch.

"Oh, I think you _are,_" Dawn kept her evil smile. Ricky and Dicky soon caught up with what she was doing.

"Nicky, are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" Ricky asked, trying to sound empathetic.

"Or go to couch?" Dicky added. Nicky yawned again.

"No. I'm not tired. I'm... not tired... at... all."

He then collapsed onto the couch, eyes closed. Dawn crouched down in front of his face, and waved her hand in front of it.

"Nicky?" she asked slowly. "Nicky!" She repeated. No answer.

She smiled ingeniously again as she stood up again, and turned to her other two brothers.

"He's asleep," she revealed, nodding. She sounded like a villain in a movie who had just come up with an evil plan.

"Eliminated," Ricky stated slowly. He now had the same evil smile as Dawn.

"He's out of the competition," Dicky added, just as slow and evil-sounding as the others. Ricky turned to him with a confused face.

"I already said that."

"No you didn't, you said eliminated."

Ricky mumbled "same thing" as he turned towards Nicky, along with Dawn and Dicky. For a couple of seconds they just looked at him, before Dawn broke the silence.

"Why is he always first out of our competitions?"

"Because he's the youngest," Ricky answered. Dicky hushed him, and hissed:

"Don't say that! You know he hates being reminded."

Dawn and Ricky looked at him, with their eyebrows turned down.

"He can't hear us."

"He's asleep."

Another short silence followed. This time Ricky broke it.

"Do you think we should get him to his bed?"

The other two nodded, and Ricky & Dicky went over and stood on one side of Nicky each. Ricky took a quick breath to gather air for what he was about to do. He warmed up his arms for a second.

"Are you ready?"

Dicky nodded, and they picked him up by his armpits and knees. Both of the boys put in all their strength into it, but obviously struggled anyway. Both of them groaned from the pressure it put on their muscles. They were hardly getting anywhere, and they stopped every five seconds to breathe, before continuing with the (apparently super hard) task. Dawn observed them with crossed arms. How weak could they be?

"Why is he so heavy?", Ricky gasped.

"I don't know," Dicky groaned.

Dawn got enough of it, sighed, and walked over to the boys, who had only gotten to the beginning of the staircase.

"He's barely got any flesh on him! You two are just weak."

She took Nicky out of Ricky & Dicky's grip, and easily walked up the stairs, carrying Nicky 'bridal style'. She disappeared into the hallway as the two middle quads looked at her in shock.

"Okay, we've got to start exercising more!" Ricky shook his head at his own failure.


	7. Hypnotic Cupcakes

**Friday-10:35 pm**

Fifteen minutes had passed since Nicky fell asleep, and everyone else was still awake. Although Mae, Miles and Ricky were pretty tired.

Sadie, Natlee & Dawn had started a bet about which one of them would fall asleep first. The winner would get a free frozen yogurt the next day (except if Natlee won. Then they would force Nicky to make _one _muffin). Dawn had bet it on Ricky, thinking of her little plan. Sadie thought Miles would go out first, seeing as she had a special plan, just for him. She knew his weakness. Natlee had Mae in the bet, because Mae had been yawning an awful lot lately.

* * *

The moments leading up to that bet, Mae, Miles, Sadie, Kipper & Natlee sat around the kitchen table. They were eating the only good, edible food they could find - some fruits, vegetables, and leftover candy from earlier. The only candy that hadn't even been touched was the toxic waste. That was viewn as too dangerous.

Even though they usually had really good and lively conversations together, they barely talked. Maybe it was because they were tired. They just sat there, eating their food, listening to the quads in the living room. After a couple of moments of silence, the three oldest quads walked in through the door. Dawn looked pretty excited as she said:

"Nicky's out."

"What?" Kipper stood up from his chair.

Ricky nodded, slowly and confidently.

"He fell asleep on the couch."

"Literally," Dicky added. "He fell onto the couch, and then he was asleep."

Natlee smiled, stood up and slammed her hands into the table.

"Then the contest is on!"

"The contest that I will win," Dawn declared.

"Oh no, you won't! But I do have a feeling about who's going out next," Natlee slowly crossed her arms, and gave everyone a quick glance.

"I don't have time for this," Miles said. He got up from his chair, and left the room. Short behind him Mae followed, yawning.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Dicky left the room in the other direction, and went into the downstairs bathroom. Ricky looked at everyone leaving the room.

"Then I will go and check on Nicky."

Dawn looked at him with a confused face.

"He's not a baby, he doesn't need anyone to '_check on him_'."

Ricky opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but no words came out, and instead he just shook his head.

"Then I'm just gonna go to our room."

He walked out the room, but returned two seconds later.

"To do something else."

He left again.

"I would bet he's the next one to step on the train to sleepy town," Dawn challenged. Sadie then stood up from her chair, and mimicked Natlee.

"Then why _don't_ we bet on it!?", she expressed excitedly.

* * *

**Friday-11:10 pm**

Dawn slid into the boys' room. She had just changed into her blue and pink sleep onesie (just for comfort, it wasn't like she was about to drop out of the competition). Ricky sat on Dicky's bed on the other side of the room. He had a Sudoku on his lap, and a pen in his hand. Under his eyes were dark bags, and he was rubbing his left eye, on which his eyelid was twitching.

Nicky on the other hand, lay on his bed, facing the wall. His robot patterned blanket covered him up to his shoulders.

Dawn went up to Ricky, who put his pen down.

"What do you want?" he talked slowly, in a slurred and dry voice.

"Oh nothing! Just '_checking on you_'" Dawn mimicked what he said earlier.

"And by the way, your voice sounds a little dry. Want me to get you something to drink, so you can continue with your... numbers and squares?"

"It's a Sudoku, and yes please."

Dawn quickly turned around and left the room with a grin on her face. It was time to put an eighth of her plan into action (or seventh, seeing as Nicky was already out). She ran down the stairs, and into the closet next to the front door. In there she had prepared eight big glasses of warm milk. She grabbed one of them, got out of the closet, and was about to run up the stairs when she noticed Mae and Miles standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" Mae asked with a disappointed tone. Dawn awkwardly smiled at them.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Because you're getting milk from the closet," Miles pointed out. Dawn looked down at the warm glass in her hand. Then she looked up at her friends again.

"You never saw this," she used her 'pleasing voice' saying it, before running up the stairs, back to Ricky.

"Sorry it took time! There were some _obstacles_ in the way."

"That's okay."

Ricky took the glass from her, and immediately felt it was warm. He looked up at her, disappointed.

"Warm milk? You really thought I'd fall for this?"

"Whaaaaaat?" Dawn said in a high-pitched voice. "Fall for what?"

Ricky tilted his head in disbelief.

"I know you're up to something."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're answering all my questions with questions."

Dawn quickly stopped when she realized what she was doing. She snatched the glass from Ricky, spilling milk over Dicky's blanket.

"Fine, you win! I'll go get you water," she saltily said.

She walked out of the room, and towards the bathroom. She passed her room on the way, in which Sadie and Miles were sitting. Sadie on the bed, and Miles on Mae's sleeping bag.

"So Miles. You know how you _looove_ cupcakes."

"Yeah," Miles answered, and shrugged quickly, wondering why Sadie had pulled him in here.

"And you know how there's a competition going on."

Miles repeated his answer to the last question.

"What's going on?" he asked. He wasn't there voluntarily.

Sadie pulled out a cupcake from behind her back.

"I went to the corner store ten minutes ago, and got this for you."

Miles looked at the cupcake, with his mouth slightly opened, and dreaming eyes. Sadie started swiping the cupcake left and right, with Miles eyes following it.

"You know you want this Miles."

Miles slowly nodded. Sadie smiled. Her plan was going perfectly.

"Well, if you do you have to follow it," Sadie got out of the bed, and started walking out of the room. Miles stood up too, and followed her, not letting his eyes off the cupcake. Sadie steadily led Miles from Dawn's room to the boys room.

"What are you doing?"

Ricky looked at Sadie, who hushed him with her right hand (the hand that wasn't holding the cupcake). She crouched down on Miles sleeping bag, and placed the cupcake in it. Miles sat down beside the cupcake. He was about to grab it when Sadie stopped him.

"To get the cupcake you have to get into the sleeping bag, and close your eyes," she explained. Miles, who was pretty desperate, got into it in a second, and closed his eyes. Sadie didn't give the cupcake to him though. Instead she stood up, and took a big bite herself.

"Can you please explain what's going on!"

Sadie turned her head around to see the person who said that. Ricky had been spectating the entire thing, with a very confused face. Sadie giggled.

"Oh nothing! I'm just putting Miles to sleep and winning the competition, silly!"

She turned back to Miles, who was clearly now asleep. She crouched down.

"And that's how you win."

She gave Miles a quick boop on the nose before standing back up, and happily walking out the room.

"Miles is out everybody! I won the bet!"


	8. Three in One Go

**Friday-11:30 pm**

After Nicky and Miles fell asleep, everyone seemed a bit more chill about the competition. No one seemed afraid to admit they were tired. They were probably just afraid of being the first or second to lose.

All of the remaining contestants were a bit restless and bored. They didn't want to play games, agreeing on a movie was impossible, it was too dark to go outside, and that was just some of the things Dawn mentioned to her brothers. They sat in the boys' room, trying to come up with something to do, but it was hopeless. All of them were spread out throughout the house, doing the best possible things.

For the three of the awake quads, that meant talking in the bedroom.

"I'm so tired," Dawn expressed, yawning. But she was determined to stay in the contest until the end.

"Then go to bed," Ricky rubbed his eyes.

"But I don't want to," Dicky said from the other side of the room. Ricky looked over at him, disappointed.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"And Thumbson's not talking to you."

"Who?"

Dicky rolled his eyes, and showed Ricky his palm. He had drawn faces on all his fingers.

"_Thumbson._"

He tried to use his index finger to point at his thumb.

Ricky decided to just ignore him, and turned back to Dawn.

"Like I was saying; Then go to bed."

Dawn sat right up from her laying position on Ricky's bed, suddenly breathing heavily and quickly.

"No! I can't! I need to win!"

Ricky threw his hands up in the air, and leaned back.

"Take it easy."

Dawn shook her head so hard Ricky was surprised it didn't fall off. Then suddenly she stopped, and smiled while slowly nodding.

"Oh, I'm not going to bed," there was a hint of mischief in her voice. "But you are."

She stared pulling something silvery out of her onesie pocket. Right before she had it out, Ricky put his hand on top of it.

"Pulling your quad card would be cheating."

Dawn frowned.

"Fine," she pushed the silver and purple card down into her pocket again. Ricky sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need the card to make someone leave the competition."

Dawn nodded, not really thinking about what she heard. Then she realized it.

"Wait, what?"

"You don't need the card right now."

Dawn nodded again.

"I'm still not following."

"Ugh!"

"How are you not following?", Dicky suddenly asked. "He's obviously saying you're in charge anyway because you're the oldest."

Ricky snapped.

"It's only four seconds!

He calmed himself down.

"And what I'm saying is that I'm going to bed."

Dawn seemed to get interest in the situation again. She smoothly got out of Ricky's bed.

"You're very welcome to come lay down in this very, extremely, amazingly comfortable bed."

She gestured around with her arms like the bed was some kind of treasure.

"You don't have to do that. I've already decided I'm doing it," Ricky walked over to his bed, which Dawn was still excitedly standing by. He got into the bed, and threw the blanket over himself. He then looked up at Dawn.

"Could you _please_ stop standing there?"

Dawn quickly realized what she was doing, and got out of the room. She didn't get far though, before Ricky shouted something.

"Can you turn the light of in the hallway? I can't sleep when there's any light!"

Dawn walked over to the light switch, and was just about to flip it when she remembered something.

"But what about the 'That-clown'!?"

She could hear Ricky's annoyed sigh from the bedroom.

"That was just a movie! Just turn off the light already!"

Dawn hesitantly flipped the switch, and the room went dark. She could hear Ricky mumble 'thank you'. Suddenly the jacket hanging on a hook in the end of the hall really looked like a person. Dawn shivered, and ran into her room. She caught a glimpse of Mae on the beanbag before she turned around to close the door.

"Mae, you won't believe what happened. Ricky dropped out! He's in the boys room, sleeping"

She heard a snore from behind her. When she turned her head she saw Mae on the beanbag again, but this time she noticed she was asleep. Mae lay on the beanbag. Her wearing her teal and lilac leopard onesie showed Dawn that she had suspected this would happen soon. Dawn noticed Mae's phone on the floor. It must have slipped out of her hand. A video of a cat purring was shown on the screen.

Silly Mae! Purring cats always made her relaxed and calm. In this case _too_ relaxed and calm. Dawn couldn't believe it. Three people were out in just half an hour.

* * *

**Friday 11:55 pm**

"This will keep you awake for sure."

Sadie took out a shiny bag of jelly beans.

"But I don't want to stay awake," Kipper confessed. "And jelly beans? That's Dicky."

Sadie nodded, and took out a cupcake instead.

"That's Miles," Kipper didn't even look at what she took out. "Why did you even go to the supermarket?"

"To get all my winning things!" Sadie put the overflowing plastic bag on the kitchen table. "It's all sugary!"

She took a few excited-jumps, before starting to unpack. Kipper suspected she had eaten a fair amount of the sugary things already.

"And I don't want you to be out of the competition."

Kipper smiled slightly.

"I want to beat you into second place!" Sadie ruffled her hand through his hair. She was surely competitive.

"Well, that's not happening", Kipper mumbled. Sadie hastily turned her head.

"Why?"

Kipper smiled again.

"Because _you're_ gonna win anyway!", he happily encouraged. "Sadie, you're amazing at winning competitions."

"Nooo, _you_ are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Aww, come on! I just want you to be."

"You're hilarious."

"No, you are!"

"Noooo, you are."

Natlee walked into the kitchen. She stopped right in the doorway when she saw what was going on in there.

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Sadie's' trying to keep me awake."

"Why? That's cheating."

Natlee then noticed all the candy and snacks on the table.

"All of this is cheating!"

"Calm down, calm down, crazy! I can explain," Sadie started while walking towards Natlee, with her hands in front of her (as protection).

Natlee crossed her arms, waiting for the explanation.

"I just want to win."

"Come on! Now you have to share all of this."

Sadie sighed.

"Fiiine. With everyone?"

Natlee nodded.

"Me, Dawn, Dicky and... not Kipper."

Sadie looked confused.

"Why not Kipper? If I would share any of this it would be with him."

Natlee pointed to somewhere behind Sadie. When Sadie turned her head, and saw Kipper's head laying on the table, she understood why. Natlee walked up to her, and put her hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Kipper's out Sadie. So now the important thing is... to celebrate by eating your candy."

Natlee let go, walked past Sadie, and took up a truffle. She put it in her mouth, and shuddered.

"Nicky makes these much better."


	9. Stinky Socks & Warm Milk

**Saturday-00:20 am**

Nicky twisted and turned in his bed.

In his dream (nightmare) he was running from the 'That' clown, but he wasn't getting anywhere. The clown and him were in a dark alley, and he was moving his legs as fast as he could, but he still couldn't move from the spot he was in. 'That' got closer and closer, carrying his blue balloon. Right when the big clown reached him, he woke up.

He sat bolt upright on his bed. He could still feel his fast heartbeat and heavy breath from the dream. For a second he could swear he saw the blue balloon in the corner of the room.

He heard noise from downstairs, telling him the competition was still on. Dang it! He had fallen asleep, meaning he had to spend his precious time baking something for someone else. Not that he was complaining about baking it, the bad thing was that it was for someone else. Well, at least he had to try it himself to make sure it tasted good.

There was another noise. Talking from right next to him. Nicky looked to his left, and saw Ricky.

"When I'm the last one awake, Nicky has to bake me a chocolate cake"

Ricky was sleep rhyming. Nicky snorted. 'Last one awake'. _Sure_, he was already asleep. He wondered for how long Ricky had been asleep.

Dicky's bed was empty, so he was obviously still in.

Suddenly, Nicky felt a pressure in the lower part of his stomach. Dang it; he had to pee. Well, no problem; he'd just go to the bathroom. He leaned forward to look out into the hallway. Pitch blackness was all he saw. There was no way he could go out there. In his head, the 'That-clown' was _definitely_ in the hallway.

Well, still not a problem. He'd just go back to sleep, and go in the morning.

Now where were his mittens? After imagining '_That_' in the hallway, there was no way he could sleep without Lefty and Righty. After looking around for a while, he saw them laying on his bedside table. He grabbed them, put them on the tip of his fingers, and went back to sleep, slowly rubbing his cheeks.

* * *

**Saturday-0:40 am**

Everyone was really tired by now. The remaining four were barely staying awake, even after all of Sadie's snacks.

It was finally time for Dicky to put his plan into action. The only rule was that you were not allowed to use others to stay awake. No one had said anything about the _way_ you could fall asleep.

Dicky was planning to faint someone, in an easy way. He was _quietly_ searching through his, Ricky & Nicky's bedroom. If he woke them up, they would both be mad about both that, and the fact that they fell asleep. He rummaged through his sock drawer, and finally managed to find what he was looking for.

His lucky stinky sock!

That would easily knock someone out. The question was just who... Dawn, Natlee or Sadie? He would just have to see who he found first. And so he went out of their room, and into the hallway. He put the sock into his back pocket, and started walking down the stairs. No one was in the living room, but there was noise from the kitchen.

He sprinted through the room, and burst through the kitchen door. All three girls were sitting in there, all with a glass of water each. They all looked up at him when he entered. He seemed to have interrupted a conversation.

"Dicky, what do you want?" Dawn seemed like she just wanted him out of there.

"I just wanted to talk to..."

Dicky quickly thought of who he wanted out. Who would be the hardest to beat? Or who did he just want to get rid of...

"Natlee."

Natlee rolled her eyes, and got out of her chair.

"Just say what you want so you can get out of here."

Dicky shook his head.

"We... we need to go into the living room."

"I'm staying in here."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am."

"Why?

"Why not?"

"We're staying!"

Natlee smiled to herself for getting him. He always fell for 'why not'.

"So now just tell me what you want"

Dicky nodded, also smiling.

"I wanted to say..."

He pulled the sock out of his pants.

"This!"

In a second he shoved it in Natlee's face. She wrinkled her nose, and fell backwards onto the floor, passing out.

Sadie and Dawn looked at him in shock.

"What did you do!?" Sadie yelled. Dicky simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I wanted to win."

The girls looked down at his hand, in which the sock still was. Dawn pointed at it while saying:

"You're not getting us with that."

Dicky rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he threw the sock over his shoulder, into the living room.

"Should we get Natlee to her sleeping bag?" Sadie crouched down beside Natlee.

Dawn nodded, and got down to help her, while Dicky just left the room.

* * *

**Saturday-00:55 am**

After Dicky had tricked Natlee with his sock, there was only one thing Dawn had to do. -Get him back.

She was back at it again in the closet, wondering which on of the glasses was Dicky's. There was only one lactose-free glass in there, but she hadn't labeled it.  
Well, what's the worst that could happen? If she could trick anyone into drinking the milk, it would be Dicky. He would definitely zone out then.

Still not knowing which glass was Dicky's, Dawn just grabbed the first one from the left, and went out of the closet.

"Oh, Dicky!" she ran up the stairs.

"Whaaat?" Dicky yawned.

Dawn stood in the doorway to the boys' room. Dicky sat on his bed. The light from his phone shone up on him.

"I brought you some milk!" Dawn smiled as convincingly as she could.

"Ooh! Gimme!" Dicky rushed out of his bed, and ran over to Dawn.

"You might wanna drink that on your bed," Dawn said as Dicky took the glass from her hand.

Dicky nodded, and ran over to his bed, spilling milk on his way.

"Also, I don't know if that's lactose free."

"Don't care," Dicky took a big sip from the glass. He immediately looked more tired than before.

"Goodnight Dicky," Dawn smiled maliciously, before walking off into the hallway.

Dicky yawned, and slowly fell backwards, asleep.


	10. Dawn vs Sadie

It was down to two people now. Sadie and Dawn. Both of them were very tired by now, and they were doing everything to win their muffins or cookies.

Of course they didn't just do it for the prize. It was for the honor too. The person who won could always look at themselves as the cool person who could stay awake the longest. Not sure if that's something you would exactly want to be called, but both of the girls surely did.

They had promised each other they wouldn't make each other fall asleep, so it would be a fair game from now on. Three people had lost because someone else made them fall asleep, but that could not be the case for Sadie and Dawn. They were both determined to get their favorite dessert, and since Nicky would make it, it would surely be even better than usual. Dawn knew that was true, and Sadie believed her.

* * *

**Saturday-1:30 am**

Dawn sat on her desk chair. Sadie was behind her, sitting on the bed. They were almost dozing off, but still talking to each other. The tired side of them had knocked away the competitive side, and they were more chill with the competition.

Outside it was pitch black. So was all the rooms except Dawn's. The girls were expecting that they would fall asleep soon, so they had resided into Dawn's room.

"Who do you think will wake up first tomorrow?" Sadie asked.

Dawn snorted.

"It _is_ 'tomorrow'. It's 1:30 am."

"Then... who do you think will wake up first... today?"

"Well, if none of you are early birds, I think Nicky will. He's always the first one up."

Sadie nodded.

"I usually get out of bed around six. But I don't know abut today, I mean I want more than four hours of sleep."

"Same."

"Can't you just fall asleep?" Sadie smiled when Dawn looked back at her.

"Why can't you?" Dawn smiled back.

"I want red velvet cookies."

"I want chocolate chip muffins."

"You know what'll be good too."

Dawn shook her head.

"Free frozen yogurt!" Sadie laughed evilly.

"Just because you won that bet by hypnotizing Miles."

"I still won!"

Dawn then began rambling, while turning her head back to the desk.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't done that, I would've won. Ricky went to bed just like ten minutes later, and I knew he would. Of course, I have no idea when Mae fell asleep. I just found her in here."

She snorted.

"Mama ain't getting her pie later. None of those gone-to-sleep-ers are getting whatever they like most. It'll either be red velvet cookies, or my delicious, amazing, chocolaty, chocolate chip muffins. What do you think, Sadie?"

She got no reply.

"Sadie?" She spun half a lap on her chair, and saw Sadie. She was asleep, resting her head on the end of Dawn's bed. Dawn nodded to herself, and smirked.

"Looks like Sadie's betting on the muffins."

The realization that she won kicked in a few seconds later. She jumped in her chair.

"Oh my gosh, I won!"

She stood up.

"Oooooooh, yes!"

Then the tiredness kicked in again, and she yawned. She thought to herself that she would just move Sadie, and jump right into bed. But then she got another thought. Of course she wanted to brag about winning to someone. So she opened her bedroom door, and saw the darkness of the hallway.

Well, she didn't care at the time. The 'That' clown was free to get her now, she won the competition. She opened the door to the boys room, and carefully stepped in. Miles and Kipper lay in their sleeping bags, fast asleep. Miles was on his stomach, and Kipper on his side.

Dawn looked up at the boys. Dicky was still in the same position he fell asleep in. On his back, with the glass of warm milk poured over his chest. On the other side of the room Nicky and Ricky were sleeping. Ricky was stiff and peacefully asleep, and Nicky was twisting and turning again.

This meant there was no one Dawn could brag to. She just went back into her room, moved Sadie, and jumped into her bed. It felt more comfortable than _ever_. She was asleep in just five minutes.

The competition was finally over.


	11. The Suspicious Quad

**Saturday-8:10 am**

Although Dawn was the the last one to go asleep, she woke up first.

She sat up in her bed and looked down on the floor. Natlee, Sadie and Mae all lay in their sleeping bags. They had their eyes closed, and all seemed pretty calm, so Dawn guessed they were asleep. She threw the blanket off herself, and stepped out of bed, careful not to step on Mae. This was why she didn't want her sleeping bag there!

Still careful not to step on anyone, Dawn got to her desk. She looked in the mirror standing in the corner. Her hair was at it's messiest point it had been at in a long time. That had to be fixed. She turned around, and stepped over Sadie. The door was still open from the night, so Dawn just had to walk out into the hall. She turned right, and walked to the bathroom.

In the bathroom mirror her hair looked even worse. In a second she grabbed her hair brush and started brushing it out. Evenly and clean. All of a sudden she got a feeling. She stopped brushing and started using the brush as a microphone.

"_Oh, she's sweet but a psycho, a little bit psycho. At night she's screaming_-"

She saw the door open in the mirror, and stopped singing hastily. Nicky took a step in. He then seemed to notice Dawn in there, and he turned around _very quickly_ on the spot

"Hey, Nicky what do you want?" Dawn shouted, hoping he hadn't seen her singing.

"Nothing!" Nicky shouted from the hallway, his voice sounding very shaky and nervous.

Dawn groaned. Of course Nicky didn't shut the door. Dawn put the brush back onto the sink, and went off to close the door. Looking into the hallway, she saw Ricky and Dicky outside the boys' room.

"Hey, guys!"

Ricky turned his head, annoyed, and Dicky happily waved at her.

"_Good Morning_, Dawn," Ricky said, putting extra emphasis on 'good morning', as a subtle way to tell Dawn that was he correct phrase to use at the moment

Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_Good morning_, Ricky. You two should get dressed. Nicky just went downstairs, and I think he's gonna make us some breakfast soon!"

"Right!"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the three oldest quads were ready for the day. Or... maybe not for the whole day, but at least for breakfast. They had just put on some quick casual wear and slippers.

They hurried down the stairs and through the living room. Both the door and pass door to the kitchen were closed, so they opened the door and walked in. Nicky stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, preparing something by the sink.

"Good morning, Nicky" Dawn gave Ricky a quick salty look, before sitting down at the table. Ricky sighed, and sat down.

"What are you making?"

Nicky turned around.

"I've just finished making you sandwiches."

"Did you-" Dicky started, before Nicky cut him off.

"Yes, _I did_ cut off the crusts on your sandwich."

Dicky frowned, confused.

"I was going to ask if you put ham on my sandwich, but I guess that answer works just fine."

He smiled, and sat back. Dawn and Ricky however looked suspicious. Dawn crossed her arms on the table.

"What're you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?" Nicky sounded nervous. Dawn tilted her head.

"Well, because when you're hiding something you always cut us off in the middle of sentences, by saying things that you think will please us. Like when-"

Nicky interrupted her, without really noticing it.

"No, I don't," he said, snorting. "By the way Dawn, I put the crust from our sandwiches onto yours," the smile on his face disappeared. "Oh, I see it now."

Dawn, Ricky and Dicky got out of their chairs.

"You can just tell us what's up, man," Dicky assured.

"That's the thing... I can't," Nicky shook his head.

"Nicky, we have a circle of trust," Ricky reminded him. Nicky looked both relieved, disappointed and nervous at the same time.

"Fine," he sighed. "I...I."

Their five guests walked into the kitchen.

"I am going to make extra chocolate chip muffins for everyone!" directly after he said it he seemed to regret it. It was clear he made it up on the spot.

Seven of the others immediately looked ecstatic and shocked. Dawn however, was in another type of shock.

"Nicky, that wasn't part of the competition!" she yelled. Nicky hurried over to Dawn, and hissed.

"I have a trust pact with you, Ricky and Dicky, not everyone else!"

He got back to the sink, picked up a tray of sandwiches, walked over to the table, and put the tray down.

"Enjoy!"

He and the other quads sat down in their chairs, and took their sandwiches off the tray. While the others took a bite into their food, Dicky lifted the top piece of his sandwich. He was checking for ham. When he noticed there was no ham, he happily took a bite into it too.

* * *

After breakfast, their friends went upstairs to change. Dawn, Ricky and Dicky had cornered Nicky in the kitchen. They all looked at their youngest sibling with their arms crossed, determined to get the truth out of him.

"So," Dawn started. "Now everyone's gone. Tell us what's going on _for real._"

Nicky shook his head.

"I can't!"

"You have too," Ricky angrily glanced at Nicky.

"I'm sorry. I won't."

"What happened to our circle of trust?" Dicky asked.

"It's broken right now," a drop of sweat rolled down Nicky's forehead. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're the only one who can fix it right now."

"But I'm not going to! And I know you're just doing this because you're mad about the muffins!"

"I'm not. We're doing this because we care about you, and we don't want you to be unhappy."

Nicky smiled for a second. But _only_ for one second. His smile then disappeared.

"Nice try, I'm still not telling you."

"Dawn told you the truth, we're doing this because we care," Ricky pointed out. Nicky snorted.

"You can't make me tell you. And by the way, I have double the amount of muffins to make now."

He shoved the others out of his way, and started getting things out of the cupboards, leaving the others to still wonder what had happened...


	12. Fro-yo You Didn't!

Since the others had no luck getting the truth out of Nicky, they had gone up the stairs to tell the others about it. They thought it was just as weird as the quads did.

They also managed to come up with a compromise about the muffin situation. The eight losers would get two muffins each, and Dawn would get _all_ of the others.

Nicky was in the kitchen baking those muffins. Everything was in a mess on the counter. Flour, bowls, measuring cups, and all the other things. Although Nicky knew exactly what to do with each one of the scattered things, he didn't know where all of them was.

He cracked an egg into the bowl as he angrily mouthed:

"We have a circle of trust."

He grabbed the milk from the corner of the counter.

"You have to tell us, Nicky."

He slammed the milk down onto the counter, and mimicked:

"We're doing this because we care about you."

He didn't believe that for a second. Little did he know they were actually telling the truth. Still there was no way he would tell them what happened. It was way too embarrassing.

He slowly poured the mix of dry ingredients he had made earlier into the bowl of eggs, milk and oil.

Why wasn't he allowed to have secrets from the others? It's not like his life is their life too. They do live extremely alike each other, but all of them had totally different personalities and interests. None of the others even knew how to make pancakes! If they were allowed to have their own interests, why were secrets an exception?

Nicky put the last bit of the batter into a cupcake liner, and he shoved the first plate of muffins into the oven.

* * *

The other eight were out in the living room, waiting for Nicky and their muffins. They would each eat one muffin, and then they would go to the mall. Natlee and Sadie were getting their free frozen yogurt, while the others would pay for theirs.

Nicky soon walked into the living room, carrying a tray of muffins.

"Muffins are ready!"

Everyone shot up from their places, ran over there, and grabbed a muffin. Dawn bit into her muffin, and her eyes soon flickered dreamily.

"These are soooo good!"

"I know right!" Mae said with a mouth full of muffin.

Kipper swallowed his current bite, cleared his mouth and said:

"Okay, now let's get to the important stuff. How are we getting to the mall?"

"We can ride our bikes," Sadie suggested.

"You have such good ideas!" Kipper complimented.

"Nooo, _you _have better ideas!"

"No, _you_ do."

"No, _you_ do."

Natlee interrupted them.

"Okay, stop that before everyone in here throws up!"

Sadie and Kipper stopped complimenting each other, and Natlee gave them a quick sarcastic smile.

"But Sadie, you were right. We could ride our bikes."

Nicky however, wasn't so sure. He had put the tray down, and was now playing with his hands.

"I-I don't know guys. I'm sure there's a better way," he stammered. "We could take the bus."

The other quads looked at him, heads tilted, and eyebrows turned down.

"_Come on_, Nicky. We all know why you don't want to take the bikes there," Ricky crossed his arms.

"Yeah... It's obvious you just want to see cute girls on the bus."

Dawn and Ricky turned their heads to him.

"That's you," Dawn blurted out.

She turned back to Nicky.

"And what I meant was that we all know you want to take the bus because you can't ride a bike, and I have to help hold you up if we do."

Nicky laughed nervously.

"No-... no it's not," he was obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

Mae interrupted.

"Okay, now I gotta ask! Are we going to the mall? Are we not going to the mall?"

"Yeah let's just go get our bikes already," Miles commented. The two of them were already by the door.

"You can take a quick lead, guys," Dawn said.

Their friends almost ran out the door. The three oldest turned to their younger quad.

"Look Nicky. I'll hold you up today, but you gotta learn to do it yourself soon," Dawn put her hands on Nicky's shoulders. Nicky sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Okay."

Dawn smiled, and the quads walked out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes, one argument, and a couple of bruises on Nicky later, the group arrived at the mall.

"What're you all getting for toppings?" Natlee stepped onto the escalator. "Sprinkles? Nut dust?" she laughed, and turned to Sadie.

"What about some pound cake, Sadie?"

"Definitely!"

All the others sighed or groaned as they got onto the second floor. Natlee confidently led the others into Fro-yo You Didn't. She got in behind the counter, and got into her cashier role.

"Welcome to Fro-yo You Didn't! Make your fro-yo, weigh it, and-" she laughed again for a second "_pay for it._"

As the others got their cups and filled them with different flavors of fro-yo, Natlee watched them like a play. Seven of them put on the usual sprinkles, nut dust and little candies, while Sadie dropped on pound cake and the longest gummy worm she found.

Sadie went over to stand with Natlee while the others got into a messy line to pay. Natlee smiled the whole time as she charged each of them for their small amount of yogurt and sprinkles.

"We _have_ to get jobs at places like this sometime" Ricky sat down on a stool. Dawn sat on another as she spouted:

"100%! Then we can make _her_ pay for the food."

She looked over at Natlee, who was currently showering her fro-yo with blueberries.

"Okay, take it easy quads!" Mae stopped their minimal raging as Natlee got to the table. Natlee scooped up a big spoon filled with strawberries, as she looked at the other's sprinkles. She laughed to herself.

"Ha! Sprinkles...," she slowly shook her head at the others misfortune.

"Spoon five?" Sadie held up her spoon. Natlee took hers and they slammed them together, before digging into their heavy fro-yo's.

* * *

They had all finished their frozen yogurts half an hour later, and they were instead hanging out by a couple of benches on the second floor of the mall.

"-and that's why Scoop Dogg is better than Coneye West."

Ricky had just had a five minute speech about what was the best ice cream place named after a rapper. It was unclear how the conversation had started, but it had sure been intense.

"Okay, now that that's been cleared let's get to some important things," Dawn stated. Everyone got a little closer to the bench she was sitting on.

"What are we going to do when we get home?"

Everyone got back to their original places. Nicky scooted away from her on the bench.

"No idea."

"Well, maybe you could tell us your little secret," Ricky frowned at Nicky.

"Not happening," Nicky frowned back.

"What do you do on a sleepover?", Mae asked.

"Still no idea," Miles answered her. "Can someone look up sleepover activities?"

Natlee pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm on it."

She started tapping on the screen, and ten seconds later she held the phone up to everyone else. The screen showed a list Natlee found, and she had zoomed in on a line saying; "#7 Play truth or dare".

After reading it the others started nodding.

"Now _that's_ what we'll do," Dicky implied.


	13. Truth or Dare of Pain and Confessions

The nine children sat around in the Harper's living room, all ready for an intense game of truth or dare.

"So, who's starting?" Natlee glanced around at everyone.

No one seemed to want to either start daring, or taking a dare. Natlee turned to Mae.

"How about you start?"

Mae shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that. What about you, Dawn?"

Dawn did the same thing.

"Sadie?"

Sadie thought for a second.

"Why not?"

"I'll do it!" Everyone looked over at Dicky.

"Sadie's starting," Ricky told him.

"Yeah, but someone said why not, and so I just thought I'd do it."

Everyone sighed, and Dawn leaned forward in her chair.

"Okay, I'll just start this thing!"

She gave everyone a quick glance, before turning to Sadie.

"Sadie! I have a _truth_ for you. Do you _like-like_ anyone?" she dragged out on 'one', and raised her eyebrows.

Sadie immediately started blushing.

"Maybe," she giggled while saying it, and dreamily rolled her eyes.

Even though everyone basically already knew it, they all happily giggled with her. The only one who didn't giggle was Natlee, who hushed them.

"Sadie, who are ya daring?"

Sadie looked around.

"Mae, could you take a very ugly selfie, and use it as your faceshack profile picture for a week."

Mae gasped.

"I-... I don't know guys."

"Do it, or I'll put this duct tape on you... and rip it right off!" Dawn threatened.

Mae gasped again.

"Okay, I'll do it!"

She pulled her phone out, made an ugly face (while everyone laughed), and showed Miles.

"Is this ugly enough?"

Miles smiled.

"No, you look cute."

Mae took another photo.

"This one?"

"Still too cute."

Another photo.

"What about this?"

"Als-"

Ricky interrupted.

"Yes, that's perfect, now post it as your profile picture."

Mae hesitantly logged onto faceshack, and put the ugly photo on her profile.

"There. Done."

Everyone smiled.

"Good job, Mae," Dawn reassured.

"Okay, now I get to dare someone."

She turned right to Natlee, without even looking at anyone else.

"Sooo, what do you say about letting us all call you Nat-_ ah_ -lee for the rest of the day?"

Natlee sighed, annoyed, and rolled her eyes.

"Not the rest of the day," she frowned. "Only until lunch"

The others laughed for a couple of seconds.

"Okay then, _Natalie._ Who are you daring?" Kipper asked.

Natlee snorted.

"Oh, I know exactly who I'm daring... Quads! I dare you all to eat one piece of toxic waste each!"

The quads froze. Dicky looked confused at the same time.

"So when you say 'eat toxic waste', do you mean we should eat actual toxic waste, or the candy in the kitchen?"

"If you keep saying that I might choose _actual_ toxic waste," Natlee snapped. Nicky quickly put his hands up to stop her from literally attacking Dicky.

"Okay, okay, okay, then we're not going to ask that anymore"

"Well... I guess I'm gonna go get the toxic waste," Dawn sounded nervous.

She stood up from her sitting position, and went into the kitchen. The little bin of candy stood there on the table. Dawn almost felt like it had power over her when she grabbed it and opened the lid. Tiny bags filled with one candy in each lay in there, mocking her as she took four out. She got back into the living room, nearly shaking slightly.

"Here they are," her voice was high pitched.

She handed her fellow quads a candy each, and they opened their tiny bags. Little candies were revealed, all in different colors, covered in a thin layer of sour powder.

"Here we go I guess" Ricky gulped.

He put the yellow, lemon-flavor candy into his mouth, and immediately squinted his eyes. A second later the other quads threw their blue, pink or green candies onto their tongues, with the same reaction.

"Uuuugh! Why is it so sour!?", Dicky asked, sounding like he was half panicked. Dawn gasped for fresh air.

"I don't know!"

She had her hands pressed onto the floor, looking like she was trying not to spit the candy out. Ricky lay on his stomach beside her with his elbows on the carpet. He seemed very concentrated on the candy, his mouth removing the sour powder mechanically. Dicky and Nicky sat on the opposite side of the carpet from them. Dicky tried to chew the toxic waste, but he was failing miserably. Nicky sat beside him in a cross-legged position, bouncing up and down, intensively fanning himself with his hands. It was clear he was in the most pain from the extreme sour-ness. Well, he did have the worst pain tolerance.

And although Nicky was in the most pain, he wasn't the one who was harmed the most by the candy.

After about two minutes of the same things going on, and their friends uncontrollably laughing at them, all the quads had finished their candies.

"So, are we done now?", Dawn asked while trying to clear her mouth from the sour taste. Sadie gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Dawn, your tongue!"

Dawn looked up at her, confused. She then stuck her tongue out, and looked down at it. It was all red. The toxic waste had made her tongue bleed.

"Ooooooh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

She got up and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

About five minutes later, Dawn came back in, with a not-covered-in-blood tongue.

"Now, let's continue with the game," she sat back down beside Dicky.

"Now the question is just who's gonna dare someone...", Kipper stated. Dawn was quick to raise her hand.

"I'll do it," she turned straight away to Nicky. "I have a truth-question for you."

She squinted his eyes at him. Nicky, who strongly suspected what she was going to ask, immediately looked down on the floor.

"What happened earlier that you were so afraid to admit?"

Just what he thought. He couldn't tell them.

"I'm sorry. But I just _can't_ tell you."

Dawn looked frustrated. She looked around in the room. Through the pass door she saw the open can of toxic waste on the table. She smiled evilly, before looking back at Nicky.

"Look Nicky, if you don't tell us what happened, you have to eat _two_ pieces of toxic waste."

Nicky looked terrified.

"At once," Dawn added.

Nicky sighed, disappointed.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he seemed really hesitant. Whatever he was hiding seemed to be on the brink of being worth bleeding out through your mouth in order to hide.

"I... I woke up at about twelve a.m this night... and I had to pee. I thought I would just go to the bathroom, but the hallway was way too dark."

Natlee interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you scared of the dark?"

"No, not usually. But it was so dark I convinced myself the That-clown was out there. Which meant there was no way I would go out there," Nicky continued.  
"I just went back to sleep, and thought that I would go to the bathroom in the morning. Buuut... when I woke up... I guess you could say I didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore."

Everyone looked at him in slight disbelief, and shock. Well... everyone except Dicky. He patted Nicky on the back.

"Lucky, dude."

Nicky turned his head, and looked at Dicky with a confused face.

"No!", he burst out before turning his head back to the others.

"Did you really wet your bed?", Kipper asked curiously.

Nicky was still for a second, before he slowly nodded, looking at the floor. Dawn looked at him, dogged.

"Woooooow... I wasn't expecting that."


	14. The Lactose Problem

After getting to know Nicky's secret, the house was pretty awkward for a pretty long while. All the way until lunch.

Nicky just wanted them to like whatever he made, so he cooked up some alphabet soup. What could go wrong with soup? And besides, alphabet soup was Mae's favorite, so at least she had to be happy

Even though the lunch was less quiet than the past hour, it was still kind of awkward. Although after lunch everyone seemed to have gotten over everything, and they had gathered in the boys' room. They were talking about

The situation got bad though when Dicky started feeling _strange_. After recalling everything they ate these past day, they found that he had eaten a _lot_ of things that included milk.

They managed to conclude it to:  
1: The warm milk.  
2: The frozen yogurt.  
3: The alphabet soup.  
4: The everything else.

* * *

"Okay, what are we going to do about this?", Dawn asked about the situation. Ricky answered.

"Well there's no way we can undo what has already happened."

Dicky lay on the couch with his arms around his stomach, groaning every now and then. Everyone was gathered around him trying to figure out how they could stop this situation so they could continue with the sleepover. The only one who wasn't close to Dicky was Nicky. He sat all the way over on the staircase, afraid Dicky would throw up. Since he was kind of a germaphobe at times, he couldn't take the risk of getting sick.

Mae and Miles sat together on an armrest, searching through the internet to find _any_ way to cure a lactose intolerant who had eaten/drunk too much milk. They weren't having any luck though. All they could find were weird recipes that included some unknown types of herbs and spices that not even Nicky knew about.

"Do you have any saffron?" Mae hopefully looked at Nicky. Nicky nodded.

"We do."

"Great! I'll get it."

"No!"

Mae, who had reached the kitchen door, turned her head, disappointed.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna use it to make saffron rolls for mom's birthday next week."

Dawn got a little annoyed, and joined the conversation.

"And you can't offer just a little to make Dicky not throw up?"

"Do you know how expensive saffron is?" Nicky frowned.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she turned her head back to Dicky.

"How are you feeling?"

Dicky shook his head.

"How bad?", Dawn asked with a slight hopeful voice.

"_Very_ bad."

Ricky looked up at Nicky.

"_Please _offer some of your saffron," he begged.

"Still not gonna do it."

"So saffron is more important than your brother?", Kipper asked.

Nicky realized how selfish he sounded, but he still wasn't going to give them his precious, expensive saffron.

Dicky groaned again.

"Uuuugh, it's worse than before."

Nicky felt his heart speed up.

"I'm going to our room."

He stood up and ran up the stairs. Right in time as well. Just as he disappeared, Dicky clenched his stomach.

"Be right back," he hissed. He ran into the kitchen, and continued into the bathroom. The sound of him emptying his stomach through his mouth was heard from in there. All the others looked in his direction with disgusted faces.

"Ewwwww."

"This day isn't that good," Miles stated. Mae shook her head, and sighed.

"Definitely not."

Dicky returned from the bathroom, looking pretty burned out. Dawn quietly gestured with her hands as she tried to come up with something to say.

"Do... Do you need to like... rest or something?"

Dicky nodded. Ricky got up from his armchair.

"Okay, let's get you to your bed."

He waved to Kipper that he should follow. They went and helped Dicky steadily get to the boys' room. When they entered, Nicky immediately pressed himself against the wall by his bed.

"What has happened?" he sounded pretty panicked.

"Dicky threw up," Kipper let go of Dicky, who sunk down on his bed. Nicky gasped.

"What? Why? Where?"

Ricky walked over to him, slowly bringing his hands down, to calm Nicky's breath.

"He did, because he's lactose intolerant, in the downstairs bathroom. And 'cause it's because he ate too much including milk, it's not contagious."

Nicky was still for a second, in realization. He then took a relieved breath.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

He let himself fall down onto his bed. He was safe.


	15. Power Gone

An hour had gone by since Dicky threw up, and now he was full energy again. Actually he had even more energy than before. He constantly ran around the house, restless. No one knew what they should do now, and so once again they had gathered around the coffee table to discuss it.

"We could play truth or dare again," Natlee suggested. "I liked watching you quads suffer."

Nicky snorted, and shook his head.

"I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

Everyone nodded, pretty disappointed. Sadie excitedly sat up from her laying position in an armchair.

"We could watch a movie."

She sounded really proud of her suggestion. Everyone nodded again, this time excited.

"But not a horror movie," Ricky assured himself.

"Why not?" Natlee sounded a little annoyed.

"Weeell, because last time we watched a horror movie, it led to some bad things."

Natlee rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But then what should we watch?"

"Ooh!"

"What, Dicky?" Dawn asked. Everyone leaned in closer towards Dicky.

"We can watch... The Butler Did It - The Movie!"

Everyone leaned back again. Ricky shook his head.

"No, it always has the same ending. The butler always does it."

Dicky gasped.

"He does!?"

Ricky sighed, and looked away in disbelief. Mae lit up the situation again.

"Although we're not watching 'The Butler Did It', we _can_ watch a mystery movie."

Everyone seemed to like it.

"Yeah."

"Seems good."

"I'd be up for that."

Everyone looked around, hoping to find a good movie, or inspiration for a movie to watch. Miles looked down beside him, and saw a good movie cover. He immediately picked it up, and held it up to the others.

"We can watch a Jeff Masterson movie!"

All the others nodded, agreeing.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Seems really good!"

"I'd definitely be up for that!"

Miles got over to the TV, and put the movie in. Everyone curled up and got comfortable in the couch, an armchair, or on the floor.

* * *

They were an hour into the movie, at the climax. Jeff was just about to find out who had stolen the precious jewels from the jewelry store. He had three suspects. The shop owner, the jewel inspector, and the rich lady's son. The quads had just recently got the movie, and so they hadn't watched it yet, and neither had anyone else. They had no idea who had done it. Jeff walked around in the store, searching for the final clue.

"I definitely think it's that _Alexander_, he's just too spoiled, and-"

All the other's hushed Nicky, who didn't really seem to care.

"I mean it's obvious. He just-"

"HUSSSHHH!"

"Why do you always have to talk during movies?", Dawn quietly hissed, annoyed.

She turned back to the movie. Jeff was searching in the corner of the jewel room. He picked up a bloody glass shard from the floor.

"Ben... I think I know who did it."

His assistant, Ben, walked over to the corner, and crouched down.

"This glass shard reveals that it was obviously-"

Suddenly, the TV turned off, the lamps sparked and were then out. Everyone looked around, surprised, and a little scared for the moment.

"What just happened?" Dicky hastily looked around himself. Mae gave him the answer.

"I think the power went out."

Dawn's jaw dropped.

"Seriously!? I mean we were just getting to know who did it!"

"This is literally the worst time for a power outage!" Ricky stood up, and started walking towards the stairs. Kipper looked after him.

"Where are you going?"

Ricky turned around.

"I'm getting my tablet. I think it's fully charged."

"Good idea, Ricky!", Dawn burst out, and stood up too. "We'll keep watching the movie on the tablet."

Ricky looked at her like she was stupid.

"No. It's a tablet, you can't watch a movie on it. I'm gonna watch Wonder-egg videos."

Dicky looked at Ricky with a disgusted face as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Those videos are the worst."

"I _wonder_ why he likes them," Nicky was the third one to stand up. He quickly pulled his phone out from his pocket to check the time. Almost 5 pm

"Well, I'm probably gonna try to make some dinner now. What do you want to eat?"

"Mini bagel pizzas," Dicky immediately answered. Nicky looked over at him on the couch.

"I was thinking that _I _would make something that I don't just have to put in the oven for ten minutes," he said "Oh, and by the way, the oven doesn't work right now."

"You can make your own mini bagel pizzas," Dicky seemed proud of his suggestion. Nicky shook his head, wondering how in the world Dicky was older than him.

He quickly thought of all the things he could make, but then sighed when he remembered they barely had anything to make stuff from.

"What do you guys say about eating the turkey from last night, now that there's no competition?"

The others looked at each other.

"Sure"

"Why not?"

Nicky nodded, and went into the kitchen, closely followed by Mae, saying: "I'll set the table."

As they started preparing dinner (which would sadly be cold), the others stayed in the living room.

"Do you have any candles and matches?" Miles looked around.

"Yeah, I think mom keeps some candles in the upstairs bathroom" Dawn pointed to the stairs.

Just as Miles stood up to get them, Sadie ran to the stairs.

"Don't bother yourself Miles, I'll get them!"

She disappeared into the hallway, and the room was silent for a minute. Natlee shifted in the couch.

"What do you do during a power outage?"

Dawn shuddered.

"No idea. There's like nothing to do."

"The cold turkey's ready!"

Dawn smiled.

"Luckily, we don't have to keep doing nothing."

As the others went into the kitchen, Kipper went over to the stairs.

"Ricky! Sadie! Dinner!"

He sounded like their dad in some weird way. Ricky came down, carrying his tablet with a paused Wonder-egg video playing on it. Sadie seemed to just have found the candles, and she came down carrying them.

"These will be perfect on the dinner table!"

* * *

**I'm updating _a lot__ right _now because I want to get done with this story. I've got two other stories in mind that I reeeeeaaaally want to start writing. One focusing more on their family, and emotional stuff.  
And one scary story.**

**But who has anything against fast updates?**


	16. Night Night on the Second Night

The last few hours before going to bed they didn't really do much. The power still wasn't back at 10:30 pm. They had been entertaining themselves by playing games on their phones, and Ricky's tablet (to his protestation - he wanted to watch more egg videos). They were tired, but didn't feel like going to sleep knowing the power still wasn't there. But they promised themselves and each other that they would go to bed as fast as the power came back.

Until then, the quads just hung out in the boys' room. All their friends had gotten tired of their fighting (after they fought for five minutes), and so they had left for Dawn's room instead.

"In how long will the power come back?" Dicky was getting impatient.

"There's no way to know if you're not mom," Dawn was just as impatient and tired as Dicky, and everyone else.

"Nicky does a pretty good mom impression."

Nicky smiled at Dicky's compliment, before Ricky destroyed it.

"He just does the same impression for every single girl in the world."

Dicky shrugged.

"Well, it sounds like mom."

The room was silent for twenty seconds.

"Why did the power have to go out just when we were going to find out who was guilty?" Dawn looked at her brothers. They looked at each other, and back at Dawn.

"Because _drama,_" Nicky simply answered.

Suddenly, Ricky's bedside lamp turned on. The quads all gave each other a quick surprised look.

"The power's back!" Dicky celebrated. A second later Nicky and Dicky's lamps turned on too, and light appeared in the hallway. Their friends opened the door to Dawn's room, happy to see the power back. Mae was first out.

"Finally! We can go to bed!"

Natlee stopped them.

"Wait! I have another idea," she walked over to the stairs. "Now that the power's back, we're gonna watch the movie and see who did it!"

The others seemed hesitant.

"I don't know. I think we're all really tired," Ricky explained. Natlee turned her eyebrows down.

"_I said_, we're gonna watch the movie."

Everyone immediately nodded, and Natlee gladly led them down the stairs.

Dawn turned the TV on again, and sat back in the couch.

Jeff Masterson and Ben were back in the jewelry store. Jeff was in the corner again, with the glass shards.

"This glass shard reveals that it was obviously _you_ who did it!"

Everyone in the living room gasped. Even Squishy who was half-sleeping in the corner let out a little sound.

"He did it!?" Dicky's jaw was still almost at is feet. Kipper's jaw was in place however.

"Okay, can we go to sleep now?"

Everyone, including Natlee, nodded.

"Ooh! I call the big upstairs bathroom!" Nicky flew up the stairs. Of course he wanted that bathroom for his evening bath. Anne kept her expensive shampoo, bathrobe and magazines in there.

Some of the others followed him up, while some went into the downstairs bathroom. Dicky was first into the smaller upstairs bathroom, closely followed by Ricky, Dawn, Mae and Miles. The three quads walked over to the sink. Ricky grabbed his yellow toothbrush, Dawn took her pink one, and Dicky got the green one. They all wet it, and put on toothpaste. Ricky and Dawn frowned at Dicky.

"Isn't that Nicky's toothbrush?" Dawn's mouth was full of toothpaste foam. Dicky shuddered, and answered just as slurred.

"I don't know, but I use all four of them."

The other four people in the room gave him a disgusted look, and Dawn and Ricky slowly took the toothbrushes out of their mouths.

"Mom needs to get us new toothbrushes when she gets home."

Dawn nodded at Ricky's suggestion.

"What do you say we just go to bed right now?"

This time Ricky nodded. While they started walking to the door, along with Mae and Miles, in the corner of their eyes they could see Dicky take Dawn's toothbrush. Dawn immediately turned around.

"What are you doing, Dicky?"

Dicky turned around too. He laughed for a second.

"Oh. I'm just gonna clean my retainer," he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

He then wet the toothbrush, and started brushing it on his retainer. Dawn looked even more grossed out. Thinking about the fact that she brushed her teeth with that just this morning angered her.

"Hey, I thought we told you to _stop_ using my toothbrush to clean that!"

Dicky shrugged.

"Well, I need to clean my retainer, and I'm not going to use any of the toothbrushes I brush my teeth with!"

He turned back to the sink. Dawn went out of the room, trying not to throw up, and caught up with Ricky.

"Wanna lock our toothbrushes up from now on?"

Ricky nodded, dogged.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later everyone was in the bedrooms, ready to sleep. Dawn stood in the corner of her room, with her leg in a leg hold. Just a minute ago she had changed into her ice cream sweatpants and light teal hoodie. She was doing her daily relaxation stretches, which she always did before bed.

Mae was on the floor, folding some of Dawn's shirts (Dawn had been too lazy to put them in the laundry). Just like last night, she was wearing her teal and lilac leopard onesie.

Sadie sat on the beanbag, talking to Natlee, who was sitting on Mae's sleeping bag, holding Squishy Paws. The two girls were wearing matching red and blue pajamas, which Sadie had found the weekend before the summer break. At first Natlee wasn't really on board with it, but after a bit of begging, she agreed to it.

Across the hall a pillow fight was going on. But it wasn't one of those funny, friendly ones, but it was an actual pillow _fight_. Nicky and Dicky had started a fight about whatever stupid reason. After a minute it has escalated to angrily throwing pillows at each other.

Meanwhile, Miles and Kipper sat on their sleeping bags, shaking their heads at the quads' fighting. They were in their plain pajamas, Kipper's blue one, and Miles had a white one.

Dicky wore his black and grey shirt, with 'cool' written on it. He had "wisely" paired some blue underwear to it.

Ricky had his usual plaid two piece pajamas. A little more formal than Dicky and Nicky.

Nicky had put on his lime green and blue t-shirt and shorts, since they were the only clean pj's he could find. He threw his pillow as hard as he could on Dicky, who collapsed on his bed.

"You take that back!"

Dicky sat back up, and threw the pillow back.

"Never!"

"Could we just _please_ go to bed!?

Nicky and Dicky looked over at Ricky. He too, had now gotten tired of the fighting.

"Five minutes ago we were tired as ever, what happened?"

Nicky furiously pointed at Dicky.

"He told me to be careful so what happened last night won't happen again!"

"Because if it happens once it might happen again," Dicky rolled his eyes.

"No, it won't!" something about Nicky's tone told Ricky he wasn't really that sure. But Nicky just kept going.

"So does that mean that you're going to throw up again just because you did it earlier!?"

Dicky shrugged.

"I might. And I know if I do, it's gonna be right on you!"

Nicky fell onto his knees, and pulled the blanket over himself.

"No, it won't!" he repeated the same line as before, but this time way more confident. Ricky got enough.

"Just sleep already!" he had already gotten into his bed, and Miles and Kipper lay in their sleeping bags. Nicky and Dicky frowned at each other.

"Fine!" they both said it at the same time, before getting into their beds, and comfortably dozing off.


	17. Love is in the Air Conditioning

It was about 2 am when Dawn woke up. At first she didn't really know why, but she just couldn't go back to sleep.

After almost ten minutes she was still wide awake. It was first at that point when she felt her throat was a little dry. She was thirsty! That was why she was unable to sleep. She sat up in her bed, and kicked the blanket off herself. Immediately when she sat up she noticed something weird.

Sadie wasn't in her sleeping bag. She wasn't anywhere in the room. Well, she had probably just went to get water, just like Dawn was about to.

Dawn carefully stepped out of bed, and walked out of the room. The corridor wasn't half as scary now that they weren't paranoid about clowns anymore. Just as she was about to open the bathroom door, she heard another door open. She turned around, and saw Ricky step out of the boys' room.

"Hey," she whispered.

Ricky turned his head.

"Hi."

They walked towards each other in the hallway.

"Have you seen Kipper?"

Dawn shook her head.

"What, is he gone too?"

Ricky first just nodded. Then he looked confused.

"Sadie's gone too," Dawn clarified.

Ricky's confused face didn't go away, but seemed to get even more confused. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Why are you up?"

Dawn turned her head towards Ricky (she had looked away during the silence).

"Water. You?"

"Water."

They both nodded.

"Well, then. I'm just gonna go get it in the small bathr-" Dawn got cut off by Ricky hushing her.

"Do you hear talking?"

Dawn listened for a second, and very well, there were voices. But not just any voices. After listening for about ten seconds the two oldest quads could identify the voices as Sadie and Kipper. They looked at each other, confused.

"What are they doing?"

Ricky shrugged.

"Let's go check."

They tip-toed over to the stairs. From there they could see Sadie and Kipper sitting on the couch. Sadie's head was resting on Kipper's shoulder, and he held his arm around her.

Ricky and Dawn gave each other a quick, pretty excited look. They had expected, and wanted this for a really long time.

"I don't know why I haven't told you before," Kipper sighed, happily.

"Me neither," Sadie did the same. Kipper let out a quick, relieved laugh.

"Like, I've liked you ever since we met in sixth grade."

"Then why haven't you told me earlier?" Sadie giggled.

"I've just... not had the courage."

"Then what made you tell me now?"

Kipper thought for a moment.

"I guess... I was just down here, drinking water... and then you got down here, and I thought nothing of it. But then I felt like a gush of wind came and told me that I should just confess."

Sadie laughed.

"'Gush of wind', what do you mean? The air conditioning?"

"Maybe."

They both laughed together.

Ricky and Dawn let out an uncontrollable 'Awwwww'. They immediately put their hands over their mouths as Sadie and Kipper turned their heads. They didn't get mad or anything though. They just laughed. Dawn was quick to apologize.

"We're so sorry, we didn't mean to listen in."

She ran down the stairs, along with Ricky.

"Yeah, we we're just going to get water, but then we heard you, and-"

"You don't have to apologize!" Sadie laughed at how bad they felt about the little situation.

"We were gonna tell you later anyway," Kipper stood up from the couch, and Sadie followed him up.

"But please let us tell everyone."

Dawn and Ricky nodded, smiling.

_Finally_, Sadie and Kipper admitted they liked each other! Everyone had pretty much known all along that they did. But somehow it felt comforting and amazing that they had made it official.


	18. The Beginning of the End

Almost everyone woke up around 9 am, after a nice night of sleep, and a little surprise of course.

Dawn woke up in her bed, still in her relaxation stress position, with her foot above her head. She quickly brought her foot down, and sat up.

Mae and Natlee were still in their sleeping bags, and this time Sadie was too. They were all awake, whispering to each other. When Dawn sat up, Natlee looked up at her.

"Finally. You've been sleeping forever."

Mae gave her a confused look.

"We woke up ten minutes ago."

"Still," Natlee shook her head.

"Well, now that you're awake, wanna force Nicky to make some breakfast?" Sadie sounded excited to eat.

The other three girls nodded.

On the other side of the hall the boys were all already awake. Nicky had been the first one of them to wake up, and, oh gosh, he had never been happier to wake up to a normal, dry bed. He had quickly gotten bored though, and woke the others up. At first they had been pretty annoyed with him, but they got over it pretty fast, and started a nice conversation.

Later that day the sleepover would be over, and all their friends would go home. Everything would turn back to normal. Tom and Anne would return, and the daily quad routine would come back. Wake up, fight, watch TV, eat, go to Get Sporty, fight, go home, fight, make up, sleep.

With their friends gone, the excitement would kind of leave too. What happened would usually be expected, if not anything crazy happened again.

This day had to be the best ever. There could be no scaring, no embarrassing secrets, no catastrophic truth or dare, and no throwing up. And they could just hope there wouldn't be another power outage.

However, that perfect day was not what approached them.

The stress of feeling that this day needed to be so good, ruined it completely.

* * *

Everyone walked into the kitchen, excited for breakfast. When they got in though, they saw Nicky intensively searching through the cupboards, fridge and drawers.

"What are you doing, Nicky?" Mae sounded a little worried.

Nicky's breath was quick and heavy.

"I can't find anything!" he opened the last drawer, which was just filled with utensils. Dawn squinted her eyes.

"What do you mean 'anything'?"

Nicky turned around and gave her a serious face.

"There's no food we can have for breakfast," he sighed. "All I can find is the vegetarian lasagna from earlier, and some vegetables."

Everyone sighed along with him.

"Then what do we do?" Kipper asked. Nicky shrugged.

"Go to the corner store and get some basic things, I guess."

Miles groaned.

"But, I'm starving!"

"Then eat the veggies!" Nicky pointed at the fridge, so hard his arm looked like it almost would fly off.

Miles thought for a second, but then shook his head and sat back in his chair. Nicky calmed himself down.

"So, are we going to the corner store now?"

"If Miles is starving, I think the hospital should be our first visit," Dicky stated. Everyone gave him a disappointed glance, before turning back to Nicky.

"Yes. Yes we are," Ricky got out of his chair. Dicky stood up too.

"Great! I'll drive us to the hospital!"

Once again, everyone looked at him, and Dawn explained:

"_Nooo, _we're _walking_ to the _corner store._"

Dicky nodded, dogged, and tilted his head.

"Sorry, Miles," he whispered. Miles just looked at him, still confused.

* * *

Twenty minutes later everyone was dressed, and on their way to the corner store. Ricky had offered some of his money to buy the food (although he was going to force Anne to pay him back later), and so he brought some money from his secret money hiding.

Technically, Dawn had been the one to get his money. Ricky was about to get it, when he found Dawn taking it out from his shoe bedazzling box. Somehow, she knew he hid his money there, and on closer asking, Ricky found out she also knew where the others hid their cash. She had often "borrowed" money from them.

The big friend group walked down the street, taking up a lot of space. After all they were nine people. A lot of people gave them annoyed looks as they passed, wherever they managed to squeeze themselves past. During the seven minute walk to the corner store, they met eleven people. At 10 am in the morning! Why were so many people up, walking, in the early morning of a summer weekend?

They reached the store and walked in. Glancing at the man behind the cash register, it was clear he thought they were like any kids who would walk in there. Almost anyone around the age of fifteen would just walk in, get their candy or soda, pay and walk out. By the man's raised eyebrows, and slight smile, you could tell he was both surprised and happy when they started gathering bread and milk. The one thing that set him down was their fighting though.

"But I want the oat milk," Natlee complained.

"Too bad, we're getting the normal one," Dawn shoved the carton of completely normal milk into Ricky's grasp.

"I don't know. Maybe we should get lactose free milk," Dicky took out a carton with big green text saying '_Lactose Free_'. Mae rolled her eyes.

"_Please_, you're the only one who needs that"

"Well, if I drink the normal milk, I might throw up again," Dicky put the carton in Ricky's hand.

"I vote lactose free," Nicky looked nervous. Sadie stepped into the conversation/argument.

"I don't know. Natlee's oat milk suggestion is pretty good."

Natlee smiled, proudly and cocky, and put the milk on Ricky, who seemed to get enough.

"Look, let's just get all of them then! It's pretty much mom's money anyway!"

All of the others smiled.

"Good decision," Mae expressed as she walked past him towards the cereals. She took down a box of Froot Loopers.

"Now we need some of these."

She went to put it on the pile in Ricky's grip, but he stopped her.

"I can't carry all of this."

Mae thought for a second, and she turned to Miles.

"Miles, could you please carry this for me?"

"Anything for you."

They both smiled as Miles took the cereal box out of Mae's hand. Sometimes they were too cute of a couple.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they all went up to the counter, and dumped all of their breakfast items on there. The man behind there started looking over them.

"Grocery shopping, huh?"

"Yup," Dawn was quick to answer.

"What are you buying all of this for?"

"We're having a sleepover, and we were out of food," this time Dicky was the one to reply. The man laughed.

"Well then, good luck with the rest of your sleepover," he handed Sadie (who stood the closest to the counter) the bag.

"Thank you," Sadie said as they walked out, and went back home.

* * *

**This chapter may seem a bit random, but that's because I'm a little out of ideas and inspiration right now. But I am going to finish this story this week. The next chapter will probably be the last, and then I will start on a new story. I just don't know which one.**

**I have three ideas, and these are the names of those stories (I'm not gonna spoil anything about them yet)  
**

**1: The Worst That Quad Happen (emotional, family story)**

**2: The Skinwalker (scary story)**

**3: Quaddle of Three (mystery story)**


	19. Parent Trapped

Just a minute after leaving the store, Sadie had gotten tired of holding the bag. Of course Kipper (who wanted to be a just as good boyfriend as Miles) immediately took the bag for her. It had both been adorable and awkward at the same time, but you could see the happiness in both Sadie an Kipper's eyes.

Five minutes later they only had only a couple of minutes to the house.

"But, how am I supposed to know what you were gonna say?" Dawn seemed irritated at Ricky. He had something ingeniously funny to say, but just as it was on the tip of his tongue, he had forgotten it. Now he was mad about it.

"You were supposed to know, but now no one will!"

"Can you calm down, this was supposed to be the best day of the sleepover!" Nicky put his hand in front of Ricky, who looked like he wanted to attack Dawn. Ricky snorted, angrily, and calmed himself down slightly.

"Well, it's not. Friday was the best if any."

"Yeah, yesterday was chaos," Dicky jumped in.

"So is today," Dawn stated, and looked away from the quads argument. All their friends had sped up when they started fighting, so they were now five meters in front of the arguing quadruplets.

"Why do they have to argue about everything?" Kipper shifted the weight of the plastic bag on his arm.

"Because they're siblings," Mae answered.

"You don't argue with your brother," Natlee looked at Mae, confused. How could someone _not_ fight with their siblings.

"Because he's three!"

Miles shrugged.

"Still your brother."

"Guys...," Sadie said, sounding worried. The other four friends looked at her, and then in the direction her eyes were staring. They immediately understood her expression.

"Quads...," Mae mimicked Sadie. The quads quickly caught up.

"What?" Dawn snapped. A second later, her and the Icky's saw that all their friends stared in the same direction. They looked there too. Now they all understood Sadie.

On the driveway to the house, the family's black car was standing. Dawns voice went high pitched.

"They're home."

Everyone flinched, and ran up to the house. They stopped by the porch, when Dicky stopped them.

"Wait! How do we know it's them?..."

Everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Who else would have that on their registration plate?" Nicky pointed towards the car. The text 'I ❤ 4 kids' stood on the little white plate on the back of the car. Dicky thought for a second, and the lit up with an idea.

"Someone who loves four kids!"

The others just rolled their eyes, and turned back to the door. Dawn swung it open, and in the middle of the mess of the living room, Tom and Anne stood. They both looked pretty disappointed as they turned their heads towards the door. The quads, who were at the front of the group, smiled awkwardly.

"Hi mom... Hi dad..."

Anne crossed her arms. She looked a little mad.

"What has happened here?"

"Whaaat? Nothing has happened here," Ricky said, sounding really suspicious and awkward.

"Sure. This place looks like a bombshell," Tom stepped over a pile of old cheese doodles. The quads and their friends slowly walked into the house, and Kipper put the bag of food down.

Anne nodded her head towards the stairs, and looked at the quads' friends.

"You can go get your things."

Without hesitating, the five kids ran up the stairs, leaving the Harper's alone. Tom and Anne took a few steps towards their kids.

"So... how was the sleepover?" Anne's tone revealed she wasn't interested in knowing whether it was good or bad. She sounded more like she wanted to know why there was such a mess.

"It was nice," Dawn was nervously playing with her hands.

"We had fun...," Ricky said, avoiding eye contact.

"Good," Nicky did the same as Ricky.

"Nothing bad happened," Dicky vocalized every word, sounding very unconvincing.

Anne raised her eyebrows.

"And _why_ haven't you cleaned?"

"We honestly haven't had the time," Ricky was pretty honest.

"Well, if you didn't have time to clean, you shouldn't have been bothered making a mess," Tom said.

Dawn let her nervous hands cross, just like Anne.

"Well, actually we didn't bother making a mess."

Nicky nodded.

"Yeah, we weren't _bothered_ while making it."

The other three nodded in agreement. Tom and Anne though, just shook their heads.

"We're disappointed in you. And I'm talking about the both of us," Anne clearly meant what she said.

The five others came sprinting down the stairs. They dropped their bags by the door.

"You can say your goodbye's for a week or two. The quads will be grounded until you can see each other again," Anne told them. Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn looked at them in shock.

"What!?" Nicky gasped.

"That's so unfair!" Dicky shook his head in frustration. Tom and Anne just slowly turned around, and left for the kitchen.

Dawn sighed.

"Well, bye for two weeks I guess," she saltily said to the girls. She didn't have anything against them, it was just her current mood.

She hugged the three other girls.

"Don't worry Dawn. This sleepover makes up for the weeks we lose," Mae comforted as she let go of Dawn.

"Yeah, it's been amazing," Natlee smiled happily (which was a pretty rare occurrence).

"Totally!" Sadie said.

Miles tapped Mae on her shoulder.

"Should we go now?"

Mae nodded, and they went through the door, followed by the other guests.

"Bye quads!"

"Bye!"

Ricky closed the door as their friends got off the porch. Tom and Anne went back into the room. They had the same disappointed faces and crossed arms.

"I see you've been baking, Nicky," Anne sighed. Nicky nodded, proudly.

"Chocolate chip muffins."

"Well, do you know how I know you've been making something? You left a mess!"

Nicky's smile went away, and he looked down at the floor.

"And I assume you haven't cleaned because you _didn't have time_. Because you were out buying... whatever you have there. Candy?" Anne gestured at the shopping bag by the door.

Ricky shook his head.

"Milk, bread and cereal."

Tom and Anne looked confused. They looked up at each other, and back at the quads.

"So... you bought food? Why?", Tom asked.

"Because we didn't have any here. _You_ forgot to get us food," Dawn explained, with a bit of an attitude.

Tom and Anne turned their backs to the quads, discussing something. Five seconds later, they stood back up, and Tom unwillingly, and a little embarrassed, said:

"Kids, you're un-grounded."

The quads looked at each other, ecstatic.

"Yes!"

Dicky quieted them, and took a few steps towards his parents.

"Then you wouldn't mind us going to see some other friends? Like Dooley and Avery."

Anne sighed.

"I guess not."

"Then we're off," Dawn quickly gestured that her brothers should follow her out the door. They of course did, and so they left the house, leaving the mess for Tom and Anne to clean up.

* * *

**That was the end of The Fantastic Quadastrophy Sleepover!**

**I will _very_ soon post a new story: The worst that quad happen.**

**See ya, people!**


	20. Let's Talk

**Hey everyone! Welcome to a new type of thing I will be posting at the end of each story. In this last and final chapter of the story, I will be talking about the story, what happened, and the inspiration for it. **

**So let's start of her, with my very first story on here, ever; ****_The Fantastic Quadastrophy sleepover_****.**

* * *

First of all, I'll be explaining everything that happened. Why I made it happen, the inspiration behind it, and just general stuff. I didn't come up with all the ideas myself. Most were thought of by my mom and best friend actually.

The things I came up with was;

1: Truth or dare (It was obvious they were gonna play truth or dare at some point, and it was also the perfect opportunity to get Nicky to confess his little secret. Further down I will explain the other dares)

2: The competition to stay awake (It was just a fun idea I came up with. I had a hard time choosing if Dawn or Sadie would win, but I'm glad I chose Dawn)

3: Sadie and Kipper confessing they like each other (I just had to, they're too cute)

So let's go to Medea's ideas.

I asked her what the worst thing that could happen at a sleepover was, and she gave me three answers.

1: Someone throws up  
(I made this person be Dicky, because there was a clear reason why he would do it; He's lactose intolerant, and he drank a lot of milk. He also feels like the right person for it somehow, it's hard to explain. I also felt he would handle it best)

2: Someone wets their bed  
(This person was Nicky in my story for a couple of reasons. I considered Dicky for this idea, but I didn't want to give him both the unfortunate things. So I was left with Dawn, Ricky and Nicky. I immediately eliminated Dawn, and was left with Ricky and Nicky. Out of those two, Nicky felt right as he is often seen as the most vulnerable)

3: These two people who experience those things fight over it  
(Fights are never a good thing at sleepovers, and so I had to throw one in. A recurring fight between Dicky and Nicky as they remind each other it can happen again if it happened once. And by doing so annoying each other and all the others)

Mom's ideas

I asked mom for good and bad things that could happen at a sleepover and she gave me the same answers as Medea, but also these;

1: Power outage  
(The electricity disappeared for a while, and I was evil enough to make it happen in the middle of a movie! Right at the climax, the second they were about to solve the mystery in the movie, whatever it was. Power outages are never fun, especially not during a sleepover)

2: No food in the house  
(Another thing that you don't want to happen at a sleepover. All the food is eaten, and all you have is snacks. This forces you to go to the supermarket, while you could be doing fun things. The no-food-thing is also a running gag when it comes to them eating the same thing over and over, and the others rejecting the food Nicky scrapped together with what they had)

My random ideas that came along the course of the story

1: The spider in the sleeping bag (The running gag of the boys being afraid of spiders. I had to throw it in somewhere, and chapter three was perfect as I didn't want it to just be about the girls arranging their sleeping bags. Then it turned out they didn't even see the spider, and that it was fluff, so that's fun)

2: The horror movie they watched (It's a classic to watch horror movies at sleepovers, and I could make it lead to consequences such as being paranoid and scared. Just like I am after watching MostAmazingTop10's scary videos)

3: Hypnotic cupcakes (Simply because Miles has been hypnotized by cupcakes before)

4: Going to Fro-yo You Didn't (I wanted them to not just stay at the house all the time, so why not go to Natlee's work place? And why not throw in a little bet about who would get free fro-yo)

The truths and dares

I asked Medea for truths and dares, and she gave me some. I came up with two of these, and she the rest

1: Sadie admitting she likes someone (This someone is not just someone, but someone is Kipper. Who doesn't ship them honestly? This sleepover was the perfect moment for them to confess, and it starts like this)

2: Mae's new profile picture (Actual story that happened to my friend, and when she suggested it, I immediately accepted the suggestion)

3: Calling Natlee Natalie (It's been her pet peeve since she was introduced in season 2, so I just thought it would be fun)

4: The quads eating toxic waste (Eating super sour candy is a classic, and so it was of course suggested by Medea. I had to accept it, and after she gave me that suggestion, we watched our favorite Swedish YouTube channel; IJustWantToBeCool. The video we watched was their video when they eat the most sour candies in the world)

5: Dawn's tongue starts bleeding (On of the guys from IJustWantToBeCool's tongue starts bleeding when they eat one of the sourest candies, and so I made it happen to Dawn)

6: Nicky admitting he wet his bed (He had to confess soon, and this was the perfect opportunity. Of course it got pretty awkward, and they quit the game after it)

**Now to the next section of _Let's Talk_, which I would like to call; _Explain That Chapter_**

The title is self-explanatory. I'll just explain the chapters and their names

_Out-of-State Vacation  
_Chapter summary \- On a boring summer day Tom and Anne tell the quads they're going to Utah, leaving the quads home alone for the weekend. They get to invite some friends over for the ultimate sleepover

Just a chapter to start of the story. No real fun title, nothing extraordinary. Not to shout-out myself or something, but I like the comedy in this chapter, hehe.

_Competition Plans  
_Chapter summary_ \- _Their friends arrive, and they plan the sleepover, including a competition to see who can stay awake the longest

Still not a fun name to explain, or anything extraordinary. It just explains itself. The only reason Sadie wanted red velvet cookies was because I'm obsessed with those.

_Spider and The Fluff_  
Chapter summary \- The girls fix their sleeping bag, and the boys are afraid of some fluff in a sleeping bag, because they thought it was a spider

Here's the running gag of the boys being afraid of spiders! I changed the chapter titles of most of the chapters, and this is one of them. It was at first called _Spiders and Fluff_, but now it's _Spider and the Fluff_. The new name is a play on Beauty and the Beast.

_Master Plans_  
Chapter Summary \- Everyone's cooking up some evil plans, and Nicky's involves cooking.

The title is just the entire chapter. Master plans.

_Horror Pranks_  
Chapter Summary \- The group watches the movie 'That', and afterwards everyone is paranoid, so Natlee pranks them

Still not reached the part when I started playing with words in the chapter titles. But _I did _do a play on the movie 'It' in this chapter. The movie 'That' is an obvious play on It, because it was the first horror movie I could think of.

_First Quad Out_  
Chapter Summary \- Everyone is now pretty paranoid, and _bored_. Nicky is really tired, and eventually falls asleep as the first one out of the competition.

Here I'm playing on words! Or not words, but on an episode. This title is based on the episode _Odd Quad Out_, I just switched Odd to First. But in the chapter I did play on words again, with Dicky calling board games 'bored games'.

_Hypnotic Cupcakes_  
Chapter Summary \- After Nicky fell asleep, everyone is trying to put each other to sleep. Sadie manages to do this by forcing Miles to do it, by hypnotizing him.

Hypnotic Cupcakes. Self explanatory.

_Three in One Go  
_Chapter Summary \- Dawn tries to force Ricky to sleep, but he goes to sleep anyways. So does Mae and Kipper

Once again, self explanatory. Three people fall asleep in one chapter. Ricky, Mae and Kipper dozed off.

_Stinky Socks & Warm Milk  
_Chapter Summary \- Nicky is awoken by a nightmare, while Dicky faints Natlee with a very stinky sock. To get revenge for that, Dawn puts him to sleep with warm milk

The title explains the chapter again. This chapter also leaves the last two in the running

_Dawn vs Sadie  
_Chapter Summary \- The last two girls in the competition are Dawn and Sadie, and after a long night, Dawn wins the competition.

Very epic title, like _Dawn vs Sadie, who will win? Dun DUN DUUUUN_. I may have made it a bit _too_ epic right there.

_The Suspicious Quad  
_Chapter Summary \- When everyone wakes up, Nicky is acting suspicious. He's hiding something, and the quads can't get it out of him

The title is just because Nicky is acting suspicious. We know the reason now, but back then, this chapter was the start of him acting weird

_Fro-yo You Didn't!_  
Chapter Summary \- The group goes to the frozen yoghurt place, and after a little bickering about Natlee not giving them free food, they decide to play truth or dare later  


The title is obviously just the name of the frozen yoghurt place _Fro-yo You Didn't_.

_Truth or Dare of Pain & Confessions  
_Chapter Summary \- They play truth or dare at the Harper house, and things go both good and bad. Sadie confesses she likes someone, the quads are forced to eat toxic waste, causing Dawn's tongue to bleed. Later Nicky is dared to tell his secret, and the others find out he wet his bed.

Truth or Dare of Pain Confessions, 'cause we got both pain - the quads eating toxic waste, and two confessions in this - Sadie liking someone, and Nicky wetting his bed.

_The Lactose Problem  
_Chapter summary \- Dicky feels really sick after consuming too much milk, and throws up

This chapter is not for the emetophobes. I am an emetophobe though, and I had no problem writing it, so you'll be fine.

_Power gone  
_Chapter summary \- When they're watching a movie, the power goes out right at the climax_  
_

No real story here. The power's just gone.

_Night Night on the Second Night_  
Chapter summary \- When the power comes back, they all decide to go to sleep. But not without some fights

When I get tired, I get real weird. I had a bit of fun overusing the word 'night' while naming this chapter.

_Love is in the air conditioning_  
Chapter Summary \- Dawn and Ricky wake up in the middle of the night. They overhear Sadie and Kipper confess their feelings for each other

Oh boy, I love this chapter title. It is a little play on the saying love is in the air, seeing as Kipper explains it as a gush of wind hit him, telling him to confess to Sadie.

_The start of the end _  
Chapter Summary \- When they realize they have no food in the morning, the group goes to the corner store

This is the beginning of the end of their sleepover. Also the penultimate chapter

_Parent trapped  
_Chapter summary \- When they come home from the store, they realize Tom and Anne are home

Something tells me that I wrote this chapter right after watching the movie The Parent Trap.

**Thank you for reading this story!**

Some people may not realize, but I finished this story over three months ago. Which means, that I've been on this site for four months!

It all started out with this funny story, and then a few more NRDD stories. I started a quick little HP fanfiction, which isn't really going anywhere. A few more NRDD stories, then I started watching A Series of Unfortunate Events.

I wrote a couple of stories for that fandom, and there turned multi-fandom on this site. Then about two-three weeks ago I started thinking about original content. Original story, original characters, and just stories that are not fanfiction. That's when I found FictionPress.

On FictionPress I will be posting original stories with my own characters. I'm working on an idea for a story called; _Vetherville: Roses Can Turn Black_.

In the meantime you can read the story I've posted on there; _The Legend of the Five Protectors_

Warning before you read it; I wrote it when I was 11-12 (2-3 years ago), so it's not as good as all my other stories.

But if you're wondering what I wrote when I was younger, go check that out! I'm still JustVilda Potter on there, so I'm easy to find.

Just to think that I started out with this little story, and now I'm multi-fandom on here, and writing original stories on FictionPress. And I would like to thank one person for supporting me the entire way.

Who could this be, if not HollyHook

Thank you so much for everything! The follows, favorites, and especially the reviews! You are amazing, and my favorite person on this site, thanks to your neverending support, and neverending reviews! Once again, thank you!


End file.
